Miku Hatsune, medica honorifica
by Nael Tenoh
Summary: Luka por meditar bajo la lluvia se agarra una gripe y falta a clases... las chicas designan a Miku para que le vaya a dejar los deberes... es increible como pueden cambiar las cosas cuando dejas el temor de lado... no se me dan los summary jeje... lean que esta bueno, advierto lime/lemon yuri! n n
1. La elegida!

A todos mis lectores disculpen el cambio pero hay una persona que se cree critica literaria y con sus burlas ya me tiene amargo, espero no siga publicandome cosas... pasando a lo importante, espero les guste n_n

Esta es mi primer fic de Vocaloid asi que por favor algo de compasion... onegaii!

Declaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen... ojala si Luka pero lamentablemente no es asi jajaja...

ITADAKIMASU! (jajajaja aunque es un termino mas para la hora de comer igual queda bien jaja)

* * *

**MEDICA HONORIFICA MIKU!**

En un departamento en las afueras de Tokio donde solo se podían oir las gotas de lluvia golpeando las ventanas una alarma de despertador fue la culpable de interrumpir ese momento de solemne silencio. De entre las sabanas de una cama salió una mano buscando el dichoso aparato para poder hacerlo callar, al lograr su cometido se quejo un poco e intento ponerse en pie…

- oh rayos! – se quejaba una pelirosa de unos 20 años, al sentir como su cuerpo se desplomaba instantáneamente – como me pude enfermar asi?... u_uU ya me acorde. Intento ponerse nuevamente en pie y volvió a colapsar, asi que no tuvo mas remedio que resignarse y volver a la cama – al menos es un dia lluvioso, vale la pena quedarse en cama… u.u

FLASHBACK… EN LA ASOTEA DEL EDIFICIO DE LUKA DURANTE LA MADRUGADA…

- porque ella?... porque justamente ella?... – se recriminaba la pelirosa quien estaba de pie solo las nubes, el frio viento y las gotas de lluvia eran oyentes de su auto cuestionamiento – habiendo miles de personas… miles!... tenia que ser ella… *suspiro* bueno por algo será, solo espero que esto no termine mal ni para mí ni para ella…

FIN FLAHSBACK…

En el conservatorio de la ciudad de Tokio se encontraban 3 chicas conversando alegremente pese al gris dia que acontecía…

- que feo dia, mejor me hubiera quedado en casa – se quejaba una chica de unos 16 años, rubia de ojos celestes – no me gustan los días lluviosos

- y a quien le gustan? – preguntaba una chica mas alta, notoriamente mayor a la rubia de unos 20 años, de cabello castaño corto

- a ella jajajajjaa – reia otra chica alta de pelo verde, de unos 18 años, apuntando a una chica de cabello verde turquesa que saltaba feliz de la vida esquivando charcos de agua

- hey Rin, Meiko, Gumi porque no vienen? – preguntaba la hiperactiva chica de ojos de igual color a sus cabellos, de 17 años.

- Miku ven aca de inmediato! – ordeno Meiko

- ya ya no te enojes u.u – obedecía Miku, al llegar con las chicas – oigan y Luka?

- no vino – respondió Gumi – la inspectora dijo que al parecer esta en cama

- en cama? O.o! – chillo Miku – y porque nadie me había dicho?

- no sabíamos que debíamos decirte todo lo que tenga que ver con Luka – inquiría Rin – será que hay alguna razón en especial por lo que debas saber todo loque tiene que ver con ella?. A Rin le encantaba hacer sonrojar a Miku y por alguna razón sabia que cualquier tema que a Luka se refiriese provocaba un sonrojo furioso en Miku.

- O/o! – a Miku se le llegaron a levantar las coletas al momento que su cara se puso roja como tomate – cla… claro que no, ninguna en especial… so… solo curiosidad es mi amiga y si esta mal… etto… me gustaría saber

- bueno Miku lo que yo quería decirte es que estábamos viendo con las chicas para ir a ver a Luka y llevarle los deberes – explicaba Meiko – pero el gran problema es que ya todas tenemos compromisos hoy, yo tengo que salir con un chico muy guapo, sexy, rico, alto, fornido, marcadísimo, con una cabellera de dioses…

- ya calmate Meiko y toma se te cayeron tus bragas 77 – interrumpía haciendo la mímica de recoger algo Rin

- ejem… volviendo al tema, Gumi tiene entrenamiento con el equipo de voleibol asi que no alcanza a ir mas que mal el departamento de Luka esta a las afueras de Tokio y el viaje es algo largo. Rin tiene un compromiso con Len, asi que como vez ninguna podemos ir, asi que quedas oficialmente nombrada como delegada honorifica para ir a hacer una visita médica a la muy sexy Luka Megurine jajajaja

- ah? ._.? – Miku aun no caía en cuenta de lo que pasaba – medica honorifica? ._.? no entiendo…

- que vayas a la casa de Luka a dejarle los deberes – decía algo exasperada Rin, luego con cierta picardia dijo – y a darle un besito

- ./. Naniiiii? – Miku no salía de sus cavilaciones

- Jajaja broma Miku, es broma – reia a todo pulmon Rin. Sono el timbre para el reinicio de clases, cada una se dirigió a su salón respectivamente. Al terminar la jornada Meiko llego corriendo al salón de Miku…

- Miku! – llamaba Meiko a la peliturquesa – aquí esta la materia y los deberes para que le lleves a Luka, Minako-sensei me los paso y dijo que no distrajeras mucho a Luka para que pueda cumplir con sus deberes

- claro yo se los llevo ˆ-ˆ - decía Miku pero al caer en cuenta – que yo queee? o/o

- jajajajajajajjaajj XD – Meiko no paraba de reir como loca – broma broma no te estreses jjajaja... bueno me voy que me esperan y como dicen nunca es bueno llegar tarde a una comida. Diciendo esto Meiko partió como alma que lleva el diablo a juntarse con su cita. Miku en tanto guardaba las cosas que debía llevarle a Luka, si estaba algo nerviosa pero no sabia el porque. Se fue directo a la estación de trenes "mejor paso a mi casa primero y luego me voy a ver a Luka" pensaba la hiperactiva chica. Al llegar a su casa fue recibida por su madre quien tomo sus cosas…

- uy! Miku-chan que acaso llevas piedras? – decía la madre al tomar la mochila

- no mama no son piedras, son los deberes y cuadernos para Luka que hoy no fue – explicaba a gritos Miku desde su cuarto – "que me pondré?" … las chicas me designaron como medica honorifica o algo asi, no entendí muy bien =P

- jajaja si entiendo hija – decía la madre mientras preparaba algo en la cocina, en eso Miku llega a asaltar el freezer

- que rico huele mama, que preparas? – decía Miku sacando un jugo y un chocolate que encontró

- una sopa levantamuertos para que le lleves a Luka – respondia amorosamente – tengo entendido que ella vive sola ya que su padre esta en el extranjero y su mama falleció hace años. No es bueno que estando enferma coma solo esas cosas instantáneas o que no coma, asi que se buena niña y llevale lo que le estoy preparando.

- claro! n_n – por alguna razón a Miku le alegraba muchísimo que su mama se preocupara asi de Luka, y le entro la curiosidad – mami porque te preocupas tanto por Luka? Porque no eres igual con todas mis amigas

- eso es porque Luka no esta en la misma situación que tus otras amigas – explicaba la mama mientras terminaba de guardar en un termo la sopa y ordenaba unas cuantas cosas mas – además ella me cae muy bien, es inteligente, ubicada, muy señorita, servicial, amable y se nota que te quiere muchísimo y eso a mi me encanta. La mama se dirigió hasta su hija que estaba sentada comiendo, la tomo por los hombros y la miro directo a los ojos – además de todo eso, creo que para ti Luka es mas que solo una amiga. Diciendo esto siguió su camino y fue a guardar las cosas que había preparado en el bolso de Miku. Esta ultima quedo rojoquemateconescandalo después de lo dicho por su madre

-so-solo somos amigas mama o/o – reclamo la pequeña

- se que lo son – aclaro la señora Hatsune – pero eso no quiere decir que los sentimientos no puedan ser mas profundos. Asi Miku no tuvo mas que decir ni hacer, su mama siguió ordenando el bolso y ella mirándola pensando en lo que le acababa de decir.

En el departamento Megurine…

Luka se encontraba leyendo un libro que Meiko le habia regalado...

- "espero que para la proxima que Meiko me regale un libro el tema sea mas dirigido a mi y no un reflejo de ella" - pensaba Luka al leer, aunque le hacia bastante gracia habia sido un lindo detalle - "sexo y alcohol, una combinacion exitosa o deprimente?" jajajajaja-  
tenia puesto su mp4 en altoparlante con unas melodias suaves para acompañar el momento. Le dolia todo el cuerpo, no tenia animos de nada, no habia comido nada, ni habia querido levantarse a la cocina con suerte habia ido al baño. Al fin habia alcansado una tranquilidad que fue interrumpida por el insistente sonido del timbre...  
RIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

- ya voy... - decia Luka casi en un susurro, no podia hablar mas alto y se estaba desesperando porque su cabeza iba a estallar con el bendito timbre - quien rayos toca asi? Quien sea lo mato! Acaso no pueden respetar mi tranquilidad?!... quien ray...  
No pudo continuar ya que al momento de abrir la puerta fue literalmente arrollada por un par de coletas turquesa, que con su abrazo tan efusivo mando a las 2 chicas a suelo, dejando a la pelirosa abajo aun mas adolorida pero gustosamente noqueada...

- LUKAAAAA QUE ALEGRIA VERTE! - decia Miku toda feliz al abrazarla. Despues de la caida la menor se separo un poco quedando en una posicion comprometedora, sus rostros a centimetros. Luka aun no abria los ojos asi que no se habia percatado de la situacion. La menor estaba completamente roja, no dejaba de mirar el rostro de su 'victima' y se puso aun mas roja (no se si se puede aun mas) al verse a ella misma mirando fijamente los labios de la pelirosa que justo en ese momento comenzo a reaccionar...

- aayyyy... mi todo... - decia susurrando sobandose la cabeza

- gomen Luka-san! No quise botarte... gomen nasai! u/u - se disculpaba Miku mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a su compañera

- ya descuida Miku... Luka-san? Desde cuando me dices asi? - la pelirosa no entendia la falta de confianza mientras se ponia en pie

- jeje disculpa la costumbre :p - respondia Miku - Luka que te paso que faltaste a clase?

- me siento mal Miku - decia la aludida encaminandose a su cuarto - me duele todo, no ando con animos de nada y todo ruido me molesta, es como si mi cabeza estallara

- disculpame entonces por venir a molestarte Luka - decia la chica de las coletas toda apenada y con ganas de irse para no molestar - pero las chicas me pidieron que viniera a dejarte los deberes

- ouh viniste porque te lo pidieron - dijo de forma mas fria y con algo de decepcion - aunque en cualquier caso tu jamas eres una molestia para mi. Luka ya en su cuarto se recosto en la cama y Miku por inercia la ayudo a acomodarse y cubrirla con las cobijas, aunque por el comentario de la pelirosa Miku estaba toda roja, y no podia explicarse el porque su corazon parecia que se le iba a salir...

- Luka en realidad estoy muy feliz de verte... etto u/u ... t... te extrañe hoy en el colegio -

- de verdad? - Luka no daba mucho credito a lo que escuchaba pero le gustaba - que linda eres gracias n_n

- bueno tambien tengo que decirte algo que quizas no te guste mucho u_u - Miku se habia sentado a la orilla de la cama

- que cosa?- Luka pregunto curiosa

- bueno... veras... etto... - Miku no encontraba la forma de decirle a la pelirosa lo que su mama le habia ordenado sin derecho a replicas - lo que pasa... es que tu conoces a mi mama y buenooo... ella a veces es mas impulsiva que yo... y ella... Etto... veras...

- Miku dime lo que sea, conosco a tu mama, de hecho me llevo genial con ella, no creo que sea nada malo -

- nonononono... no es algo malo si no incomodo - Miku agitaba las manos delante de si y no podia evitar estar toda roja - bueno para ti que te gusta tu privacidad y yo lo entiendo, pero mi mama no... y bueno...

- si? - Luka ya no aguantaba la curiosidad y miraba a la peliturquesa intentando averiguar que era lo que le daba tanta pena decir

- bueno Luka mi mama me dijo que no podia volver a mi casa hasta que estuvieras sana, asi que me armo maleta con todo para que me quede contigo hasta que te recuperes u/u - terminaba de confesar toda avergonzada - si incluso me dijo que llamaria al colegio para justificar mi ausencia en un caso dado... p-pero yo le dije que tu eres muy independiente y adoras tu privacidad y tus espacios y-y-y ella no me puso atencion u.u

- no me molestaria compartir mi privacidad y espacios contigo Miku - acoto Luka casi por inercia, pero al darse cuenta se sonrojo, aunque gracias a la fiebre no se noto. Miku, a quien hasta se le habian parado las coletas de la verguenza al escuchar eso, penso que el rojo de Luka era por temperatura asi que se puso de pie...

- Luka ire por algo de medicina y unas cosas para tratarte, bueno? n/n - asi Miku salio del cuarto y se dirigio a la cocina. Llamo a su madre para contarle como estaba Luka, a lo cual la mama le respondio que lo mas probable era que la chica del pelo rosa tuviera una gripe asi que le explico como tratarla y todo, la pequeña tomaba nota de todo.  
Luka se acomodaba bien en su cama, aun no podia creer que Miku estuviera ahi para cuidarla y mas aun se quedaria hasta que estuviese bien y ni hablar de todo lo que ella habia soltado sin querer...

- "esta gripe me tiene hablando de mas... pero me alegra que Miku viniera a cuidarme... aunque estoy hecha un desastre absoluto u.u ... asi ella... uuff mejor ni lo pienso... dormir sera lo mejor... " - se dio media vuelta y cerro los ojos. Mientras tanto en la cocina Miku toda alegre ordenaba las cosas que su mama le habia mandado para Luka...

- aqui esta la pastilla... un bol... lo lleno con agua fria... un paño... la sopa... la cena... no mejor la cena se la llevo luego para que no enfrie... - decia mientras organizaba en una bandeja todo - ya esta! n.n  
Miku se dirigio a la habitacion y al entrar encontro a Luka durmiendo tranquilamente, dejo la bandeja en una mesita de noche, se acerco a la ventana a mirar como anochecia. La lluvia aun caia, la gente corria para esconderse del agua y llegar pronto a sus casas, todo iluminado por las luces artificiales de la ciudad que en ese momento comenzaban a encendese...

- de noche el paisaje se ve igualmentente hermoso - susurraba Miku para si misma, se acerco a la cama y se arrodillo quedando justo frente a frente con la dutmiente chica. Le corrio unos cuantos mechones de cabello, le acaricio el rostro - si que tienes fiebre...  
Puso un paño humedo en la frente de su compañea...

- que pena que estes enferma... si no... o/o - Miku se encontro a si misma teniendo pensamientos diferentes hacia la chica que yacia durmiendo asi que su tonalidad de cara paso de natural a rojoqueverguenza! En solo segundos - que verguenza, como puedo pensar esas cosas u/u... uff... pero... de verdad... ella es muy linda...

Luka por su lado no daba credito a todo lo que estaba pasando, sentir las caricias de Miku le habian elevado mucho la temperatura, pero por suerte Miku no se percato solo creyo que tenia fiebre asi que le habia aplicado un paño humedo. La pelirosa habia tenido toda la intension de dormir pero no pudo asi que simplemente cerró los ojos, se quedo quieta, al momento que entro Miku y penso que estaba durmiendo, esta no hizo nada por demostrar lo contrario, se quedo ahi quieta escuchando todo lo que sucedia en esa habitacion. Su corazon salto cuando sintio las manos de Miku en su rostro y mas se acelero con sus palabras...

- "Miku cree eso de mi?... pero es la verdad, soy bien guapa, modestia aparte... lo debe decir por mi estado... debo verme deplorable u.u" - pensaba la pelirosa al sentir a Miku al lado suyo, comenzo a abrir los ojos e inmediatamente la menor se puso rojamaracointenso y saco su mano del rostro de Luka

- n/n y-ya despertaste... ettoo... te traje la comida - Miku alcanso un vaso de agua, la pastilla y le hizo el gesto a Luka para que abriera la boca, esta obedecio y la menor puso la pastilla dentro de su boca pasando a rosar con sus dedos los labios de su amiga. Ese fue un instante de fascinacion, sentir esos suaves labios rosa algo resecos por la fiebre, pero aun asi conservaban su textura encantadora. Reacciono y le acerco el vaso de agua, bebio y luego tomo el tazon de sopa - a ver Luka di aaaaaaaaaa

- oye ni que fuera una niñita 77 - reclamo

- ooohh vamos n_n - insistio poniendo la cuchara cerca - por mi =)

- deacuerdo u_u - obedecio y asi lo estuvo haciendo hasta acabar la sopa - ni se te ocurra contarle esto a las demas chicas

- nanii?... como crees, no les dire nada - decia al momento de recoger las cosas y levantarse para i a la cocina - esto que pase en el departamento solo queda entre nosotras... ./. "que cosas estoy diciendo? Luka creera que soy una perverida"  
PAF! se escucho un estruendo en el pasillo, Luka se asusto e intento levantarse pero desde el pasillo le gritaron...

- no te levantes! Estoy bien solo tropece jeje n/n - Miku gritaba mientras recogia las cosas del piso y corria hasta la cocina - que verguenza u/u estoy mas torpe que nunca... mejor me apresuro con la comida... ya tengo hambre jeje

Mientras tanto en la habitacion...

- que despistada... jeje no cambia n_n... es una hermosa... y que cosas dice ultimamente u/u... lastima que... que... que no pueda ser u_u - Luka tomo el control de la tv y busco algun programa para distraerse - farandula? No... telenovela mexicana? No... telenovela colombiana? No... Farandula de nuevo? Ya dije no... telenovela brasileña? No... esto ya parece programacion chilena (N.A: jajajaja tenia que decirlo xD, bulling a la pesima programacion)... a ver el cable... mmmmm... nada... nada.. adolecentes embarazadas... parejas de adolecentes embarazadas... padres de parejas de adolecentes embarazadas?... sera el colmo? ._.? mmmm... que acaso no hay nada bueno en mas de 50 canales? ... a ver... una peli... una peli... una pelicula de adolecentes hiperactivos sexuales 77, claro y despues me extraño de tanto programa de chicas embarazadas, ahora si es el colmo...

- dejala ahi porfa! - decia Miku quien llegaba con la comida en una bandeja - esa pelicula es muy divertida y linda

- te refieres a UP!? -

- siiiiiiiiiii es hermosaaaaaa *-* - decia toda emocionada dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche

- ok la dejare ahi n_n - Luka miraba divertida la expresion de Miku, ella siempre habia sido expresiva, espontanea, extrovertida y muy alegre, todas esas cosas le encantaban a la pelirosa - bueno comamos mientras vemos la peli, ven acomodate  
Miku no lo penso 2 veces y se acomodo al lado de Luka, tomo el plato de su amiga y repitio lo de antes, queria ser ella quien le diera la comida...

- di aaaaaaaaaa - sonreia Miku para no tener reclamos

- uuff contigo no se puede verdad? - pregunto resignada

- nop... aaaaaaa... -

- aaaaa... mmmm... - comia resignada pero feliz Luka - oye esto esta buenisimo... dale las gracias a tu mama n.n

- no fue mi mama, esto lo cocine yo u/u -

- enserio? Pues te quedo excelente -

- r-realmente l-lo crees Luka? *-*-

- si - comiendo gustosa - oye no se te vaya a enfriar tu comida

- tranquila es una ensalada n.n -

- de puerro? u_uU -

- siiiiiiii *-* -

- u.u porque no me extraña? - preguntaba al aire. Terminaron de comer y se dedicaron a ver la pelicula. Miku a los minutos se acomodo mas quedando recostada apoyada entre el hombro y busto de Luka, esta ni se inmuto y solo se limito a apoyar su cabeza y abrazar a la peliturquesa, en ocasiones le acariciaba el cabello. Miku se sentia extrañamente bien y tranquila en los brazos de Luka, asi que apoyo su mano en el vientre de esta y de vez en cuando le hacia caricias en esa zona. Esto relajaba muchisimo a la pelirosa. Los cariños eran casi por inercia, ellas ni cuenta se daban de lo que hacian, simplemente les nacia hacerlo...

- me encanta esta parte T-T - decia emocionada Miku

- aaahh cuando muestran la historia de amor de los abuelitos –

- siiiiiiii T-T es tan hermosa su historia -

- debe ser lindo encontrar a esa persona desde pequeños y que con el tiempo se den cuenta de su amor... - Luka fue interrumpida por Miku quien completo

- y esten juntos para siempre *-* - Miku levanto la cabeza para quedar frente a Luka, sus rostros estaban realmente cerca - Luka, te puedo pedir un favor? u/./u

- uh? Claro -

- si llegas... perdon... cuando encuentres a esa persona... n... no te olvides de m-mi, si? u/u -

- o/o c-claro que no Miku... de hecho jamas podria olvidarte... eres alguien muy importante para mi - Luka no podia creer lo que estaba diciendo, pero no podia negarle la verdad a esos hermosos ojos turquesa. La aludida solo se sonrojo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la pelirosa y la abrazo

- t-tu t-tambien e-e-eres muy import-tante para mi - el roce de los labios de Miku en el cuello de su amiga estaban haciendo estragos en su cordura, ademas de erizarle todo el cuerpo. Y de la nada sucedio algo que Luka solo imagino en sus sueños, Miku beso tiernamente su cuello y luego se volvio a acomodar para seguir viendo la pelicula.

- Miku sera mejor que te cubras, no vayas a enfermarte tambien y ahi si la hacemos linda jeje - bromeo la mayor

- jeje... tienes razon, donde tienes los cobertores? - pregunto Miku al ponerse de pie

- arriba en el closet -

- "esta un poco alto" ok - Miku se acerco al closet y busco como pudo, apenas y alcansaba. Luka ya veia que se acercaba la desgracia...  
PAF! Miku a piso por culpa de los cobertores asesinos...

- jajajajajaja -

- Luka! No te rias! - hacia puchero la accidentada

- jeje ok ok intentare jeje - Luka se tapo la boca para aguantar

- no es mi culpa ser mas pequeña que tu -3- - seguia con puchero

- pero eres una peque de lo mas linda ;) - a Miku se le subieron los colores y las coletas con ese comentario, asi que como pudo ordeno de regreso los cobertores, se dejo uno color azul y volvio a acomodarse al lado de su enferma pero risueña amiga. Siguieron viendo la pelicula. Entre cosa y cosa Miku se acomodaba y movia hasta que quedo con el cuerpo semi de lado pegado al de Luka, apoyando la mitad de su cabeza en el hombro de Luka y la otra mitad en su mano (N.A: espero se entienda). Luka en cambio estaba de espalda, con su cabeza apoyada en la de Miku...

- que mal ya termino T-T - se quejaba Miku

- si que te gusta verdad? -

- siiiiiiii T-T - respondia la peque, ya mas animada - veamos otra? :D

- claro :) - Luka comenzo a buscar pero solo habian de terror - vemos esta?

- cual es? :S - pregunto temerosa

- creo que es Silent Hill -

- terror? -

- sip y gore -

- bueno no importa tu me cuidas eso si n.n - dijo Miku mas animada

- ok n_nU - Luka no entendia de que la cuidaria, pero ni ganas de cuestionar. Miku se acomodo nuevamente, esta vez se puso de costado derecho apoyando su cabeza en la almohada y su brazo. En eso tomo la mano izquierda de su compañera obligandola a abrazarla (o/o Luka) quedando ambas en cucharita (busquen si no saben como es la pose). Luka aun sorprendida por las cercanías que estaba teniendo Miku para con ella, se relajo un poco y termino de acomodarse para apoyar su cabeza sobre la de Miku. La película avanzaba, a cada susto Miku mas se apegaba a Luka y apretaba mas el abrazo, en un momento de tranquilidad de la nada Miku entrelazo sus dedos con los de su pelirosa amiga y asi se quedaron. Termino la película y Miku estaba llorando…

- T.T no debería haber terminado asiiii… pobre papa que se quedo esperando a su hija y su esposa – se quejaba Miku – no crees Luka?...  
No obtuvo respuesta...

- Luka? – se dio vuelta quedando frente a frente, muy cerca del rostro de la mayor – te dormiste n/n … los medicamentos y la gripe jeje, se me olvidaba. La chica de coletas se quedo un tiempo observándola "realmente es muy hermosa, pese a la gripe y todo, es realmente hermosa n/n"… - mejor apago la tv y me voy a hacer la cama para dormir. Se iba a levantar cuando sintió que no la dejaban…

- no te vayas – decía casi en un susurro una semi dormida Luka

- pero debo apagar la tv n/n – Miku intentaba buscar una excusa, sin poder aun pararse de la cama

- ya esta – Luka apago la tv con el control y todo quedo a oscuras. Miku no sabia que hacer realmente, a veces tenia la valentía de abrazarla, tomarle la mano o hacer otras cosas, pero en otras ocasiones realmente se cohibía y esta era una de esas – es tarde… duerme conmigo… onegai Miku-chan… - susurraba Luka quien si estaba media dormida.  
Miku toda roja ya no sabia que hacer ni como safarse asi que se resigno y se acomodo nuevamente al lado de chica durmiente, quedo frente a ella con su rostro escondido en el cuello de Luka. Se tapo bien y se dispuso a dormir cuando sintió que Luka la estrechaba en un abrazo delicado pero protector, como no queriendo que se fuera…

- tranquila Luka, no me ire n/nU –

- nun… ca… t… eee… - susurraba la mayor siendo vencida por morfeo – aaa… leeejeesss…

- tranquila, no me alejare, siempre estare aquí para ti n/n – Miku no pudo mas con la ternura que Luka le estaba mostrando, ella jamás era asi de tierna ni demostraba esa clase de sentimientos, siempre era mas bien como diría su mama ubicada. Miku miro unos momentos a su compañera y cuando estuvo segura de que estaba dormida se acerco al rostro y la beso en la comisura de los labios, no pudo evitar las ganas de besarla pero a ultimo segundo entro en conciencia y se desvió "que pervertida como hago eso! /!... menos mal esta dormida… mejor me duermo ya estoy comenzado a hacer cosas que no debo". Dicho esto la chica de las coletas se acomodo bien y se durmió.

* * *

ESPERO NO ME LINCHEN NI ME MANDEN PIEDRAZOS POR LA CABEZA EN LA CALLE POR FAVOR JAJAJAJAJA... SI ACEPTO TOMATAZOS ACA, ACOTACIONES, INDIRECTAS, PROPUESTAS INDECENTES Y TODO LO DEMAS...

Reviews mas que aceptados, disculpes los emoticones pero ya ire arreglando eso en el camino... y las faltas ortograficas tambien, es que lo avanzo en mi movil durante el trabajo jejeje...

BESOS

_**Nael Tenoh**_

**N-Kun**


	2. Energía! El regreso de Luka-sexysan

Holaaaaaaaa ya regrese con el segundo capítulo, subiré varios seguidos jeje… es que se me había olvidado hacerlo acá… gomen nasai a mis lectores … a ver comencemos:

**SessKagome and Shade Shaw**: disculpa el tema de la ortografía y todo, es que lo subí a la rápida y no me percate. Ahora recién estoy corrigiendo las cosas, espero te guste la continuación.

**lalamaria21**: igualmente gracias por leer a pesar de la negrita, ya está arreglado, a ver si ahora lo lees completo jejee…

**Idalia**: gracias por leer y claro ahora subo jeje, varias van a ir seguidas, espero te guste la continuación de la historia…

**JS Interval**: me alegro muchísimo que hayas leído, sigo tu historia y me pone feliz que hayas pasado por aquí y te haya gustado. Encuentro que a Miku le queda bien eso de inocente y su toque perverso jeje… bueno espero continúes leyendo. Un abrazo

**Mariel-kaioh**: Holaaaaa preciosa, disculpa por no avisarte jeje, se me fue tú sabes que soy bien despistado y a veces olvido ciertas cosillas… bueno pero ya sabes jajajajaa…. Un besote

Bueno continuamos!

* * *

_**ENERGÍA! EL REGRESO DE LUKA-SEXYSAN**_

En el cuarto de Luka estaba todo calmado, solo un celular sonaba insistentemente, una mano lo comenzó a buscar...

- mochi mochi? - contestaba una adormecida pelirosa

- … LUKAAAAAAAAA ! - se escucharon las voces de varias chicas gritando desesperadas al otro lado de la línea

- que pasa? No griten - reclamaba a ver si de esa forma les bajaba el volumen

- jeje disculpa, es que no sabíamos de ti y nuestra delegada no ha realizado su reporte correspondiente... - explicaba Meiko

- ni siquiera vino hoy T-T - reclamaba Gumi en el fondo

- supongo que hablan de Miku - acoto Luka - pues ella vino ayer a dejarme los deberes y cuidarme

- entonces la muy despistada se enfermo porque no vino - comentaba Rin

- será que tienes el celu en altavoz? - pregunto Luka

- jeje si, las chicas quieren escucharte n.n - respondía Meiko - a todo esto tienes una voz fatal amiga, cuídate mucho no creo que a tus admiradores les guste que ya no tengas la voz mas sexy de Vocaloid jajaja

- tiene la voz como Gaku-kun jajjajajaja xD - se escuchaba de fondo a Gumi y Rin riendose como locas

- como que tengo la voz de el?! - Luka se indigno

- jajaja es broma no te lo tomes a pecho - defendia Meiko

- que abogada del diablo ahora? - pregunto Luka

- mmmmmm si a veces jjajaja - bromeaba Meiko - bueno Luka te dejo, llamare a Miku para saber que le paso...

- oye pero no que al numero que marcaste es el de Miku? - pregunto Rin

- si... Miku esta ahi?! - cayo en cuenta la castaña

- ah? - Luka miro el celular y efectivamente no era su celular - s-si es el movil de Miku u/u

- uuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiii Miku se quedo con Luka! Miku se quedo con Luka! - molestaban todas las chicas, Luka ya parecia farol

- ya dejen de molestar, al menos ella me vino a cuidar y uds nada - la pelirosa ya comenzaba a molestarse

- descuida hoy saliendo de clases te iremos a ver, tan ingratas no somos - defendia Meiko - bien nos vemos!. Diciendo esto Meiko corto la llamada. Luka aun estaba algo roja, pero dejo el celular a un lado y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo mas que mal eran las 9am y ni ganas de levantarse, miro a Miku quien dormia placidamente abrazada a ella, no recordaba muy bien como habian llegado a eso "que mas da n/n" se acomodo bien para no despertar a la pequeña, la abrazo y siguio durmiendo.

Ya eran las 10:30 cuando Miku comenzó a despertar, miro a Luka y como esta seguia durmiendo no quiso molestarla. Se levanto como pudo para no despertarla, fue al baño y luego se dirigio a la cocina...

- mmmm que bien dormi al lado de Luka... n/n nunca había dormido con nadie, crei que seria incomodo, pero con ella fue... fue... natural? Hay! No se :P - Miku mantenia un monologo mientras cocinaba - en fin... a ver llevo todo? Pastillas, limon con miel, yogurt con cereal, fruta, jugo y unas galletas... si creo que esta todo n.n

Miku se dirigio al cuarto con la bandeja, al entrar la dejo en la mesita y corrio las cortinas haciendo que entrara la luz solar...

- vamos dormilona a despertar - decia la peliturquesa divertida mirando como su compañera se cubria el rostro - vamos ni vampiro que fueras. Se acerco a su victima y le quito las cobijas

- nuuuu .! - reclamaba la vampira Luka agarrando las cobijas de regreso. Pero Miku fue y se lanzo sobre la pelirosa quedando sentada sobre la cadera de esta, desde ahi inicio un brutal y sin compasion ataque de cosquillas..

- muere miss venomania! Jajajajaja - decia la de coletas turquesa mientras atacaba sin compasion alguna - devuelveme a mi Luka!

- nooooooo xD jajajajajajaajaaja - Luka no daba, la garganta le dolia, pero estaba demasiado divertida - jajajajaja "desde cuando que soy propiedad privada? o/o... que importa n/n" jjajajajajajaja... ya Miku yaaaa... onegaaaiiiiiii... onegaiiii Miku-chan! XD

- la bondadosa doctora Miku-chan te dejara respirar si prometes levantarte n_n - decia Miku bajando la intensidad

- hai hai gran Miku-chan! - suplicaba Luka, la menor detuvo su ataque pero no se bajo de donde estaba apoyo sus codos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Luka y se acerco a uno de sus oidos - o/o "q-que haces?"

- ga-ne n_n - susurro triunfante la peliturquesa, le deposito un fugas beso en la mejilla y se levanto - te preparo el baño? n_n

- e... e... eh... claro n/n - respondio Luka mientras se ponia en pie

- pero primero di aaaaaa :) - decia Miku dandole una cucharada de limon con miel - te va a gustar es para la garganta. Luka abrio la boca y trago el remedio - ahora tomate la pastilla mientras te preparo el baño

- hai - resignada pero feliz por la derrota Luka se tomo la pastilla y se dirigio al baño

- ya esta n_n - dijo la menor - relajate yo ire a ordenar un poco :P

- espera Miku - la detuvo tomandole la mano - emmm... arigato por todo u/u... etto... las chicas vendran despues del colegio

- nani? ._.? - Miku se sorprendio un poco por la noticia

- etto... llamo temprano Meiko y me dijo... lo que pasa es que llamo a tu movil y yo sin querer lo conteste confundiendolo con el mio, gomen u.u -

- ya descuida no importa que hayas contestado y ahora con mayor razon voy a ordenar jajaja -

- pero ellas saben que dormiste acá u/u -

- ah?... ^/^ bueno que se le va a hacer... en todo caso no me molesta que lo sepan, por mi esta bien -

- ok -/- - Luka solto la mano de Miku y se comenzó a desvestir para bañarse. Miku aun estaba ahi y se le subieron los colores, las coletas y todo al ver a la pelirosa desvistiendose, así que mejor arranco de ahi. Miku en el cuarto no entendia que estaba pasando, desde que llego ahi que comenzaron a ocurrir cosas con Luka que jamas se espero, cosas que venian por parte de ambas, miradas, gestos, caricias, palabras, besos... "BESOS!... que esta pasando? Porque me siento así?... porque me produce estas ganas locas de tocarla... sentirla... provocarla?... aaaaaahhhhhh! . no seeeeee que me pasaaaa... u.u me estare volviendo loca?... ya mejor dejo de pensar tonteras y ordeno, no quiero que las chicas crean que no hago nada :P y conociendolas creeran de todo menos algo sano u.u". Asi fue que la chica se puso a limpiar y ordenar.

Mientras tanto Luka recostada en la tina caliente pensaba en lo mismo "que pasa? Porque actua así?... en un momento se averguenza y al siguiente me esta provocando... provocando? ... Miku Hatsune, la pequeña e inocente Miku Hatsune provocándome? y yo la gran Luka-sexysensei Megurine se queda boba ahi sin hacer nada? Esta gripe me tiene peor de lo que creia... si Miku queria provocarme ahora sabra lo que es provocar de verdad jeje... 2 pueden jugar ese juego... aunque de verdad no se si ella lo esta tomando como un juego... pero como dicen no hay peor tramite que el que no se hace así que habra que averiguar n.n... soy una maldita pervertida n/n... pero una pervertida de lo mas sexy xD". Luka terminaba ya su baño y estaba dispuesta a tirar toda la carne a la parrilla, ya lo había decidido si habria alguien que iba a provocar que la temperatura se elevara en ese departamento seria ella. Se encamino a su cuarto envuelta en una toalla, con su cabello semihumedo suelto y alli la encontro intentando guardar el cobertor pero estaba alto, así que aprovecho y se puso tras de ella para ayudarla ya que es mas alta. Cuando al fin estuvo guardado Miku se volteo a dar las gracias y se topo con semejante imagen de Luka que la dejo perpleja...

- a... a... a-arigato o/o - Miku estaba congelada Luka se veia sensillamente sexy y la cercania de ellas la tenia con los colores a mil, peor aun Luka no perdio la oportunidad y se acerco al oido de la aludida tomandola de la cintura...

- arigato a ti por el baño, estaba reponedor - susurro la pelirosa con un tono profundo elevando aun mas los colores de la chica, se separo solo lo suficiente como para poder depositar un suave beso casi en los labios "ya esta helada, la beso y se desmaya :)... jeje punto para Luka". Se alejo con una sonrisa con una mezcla de coqueteria y triunfo, camino hasta un mueble y comenzó a buscar algo para ponerse. Miku al fin reaccionando seguia rojisima...

- L-luka desayunamos acá o en la sala? - pregunto ya volviendo en si y sacudiendo su cabeza "Luka mee... no no no... " n/n

- mejor en la sala ya hemos estado mucho acá - respondia, Miku tomaba la bandeja para llavarla a la sala - ademas prefiero estar aqui contigo de noche "jaque"

Miku casi cae al escuchar eso, pero alcanso a reaccionar. Luka termino de vestirse, se puso algo simple, una camiseta algo holgada de manga larga y cuello amplio color lila que dejaba descubierto uno de sus hombros y unos pantalones deportivos ajustados color negro. Se miro al espejo "para estar con gripe me veo genial :)... la humildad no es mi fuerte jajaja". Camino hasta la sala y la vio ahi sentada viendo una revista mientras esperaba. Desayunaron tranquilamente, conversaron de muchas cosas: las chicas, el grupo, el conservatorio, la familia, algunas salidas grupales y cosas triviales. Al terminar Luka sugirio a la menor que fuera tranquila a tomar un baño y ella lavaba, para no sentirse inutil. Miku acepto y se fue al baño. Asi pasaron las horas hasta que fue tiempo de que llegaran las chicas, Miku había ido a comprar algunas cosas para preparar el almuerzo...

- hola Luka! Como sigues? - preguntaba Gumi al entrar y colgarse de la afectada, Rin y Meiko que estaban detras de ella aprovecharon para ingresar al departamento

- mejor, pero estoy muy debil n_n - respondia la aludida - y como puedes escuchar aun no recupero mi voz

- n_n* hola Gumi , chicas - saludaba con una prominente vena en la frente Miku quien llegaba de comprar

- konnichiwa Miku! - saludaron las 3, Gumi aun colgada a Luka camino junto a ella hasta sentarse en el sillon y no se le despegaba

- Meiko es mi idea o Miku anda como de malas? - Rin susurraba a la castaña

- al parecer si, estara celosa de Gumi seguramente xD - dijo perpicasmente

- debe ser xD - rio Rin y Meiko - Miku te ayudo en algo con la comida?

- ah? Claro Rin! Ayudame con las ensaladas n.n – Miku quiso hacer algo fresco para el almuerzo con las chicas, mas que mal nunca habían tenido una reunión así en el departamento de Luka así que quiso sorprenderlas. Y lo logro, hizo un almuerzo simple pero variado, todas quedaron bastante sorprendidas…

- vaya Miku si que te manejas en la cocina – decía Meiko tomando un poco de te

- te lo tenias bien guardadito pillina – codeaba Gumi a la chica de coletas que ya estaba con una tonalidad roja suave – a quien quieres sorprender con esta habilidad escondida?

- a-a nadie Gumi, porque crees eso? – decía toda nerviosa Miku

- yo creo lo mismo que Gumi – acoto Meiko mirando inquisitivamente a la chica que ya iba por rojo fuerte – a alguien debes querer sorprender

- ya les dije que a nadie – insistia Miku en su defensa

- aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Miku te gusta alguien y no nos habías contado? – solto Rin sin mas – que mala amiga eres o acaso no confias en nosotras? T-T. Rin sollozaba siendo consolada por Gumi quien la acompaño en el sollozo

- que les digo que no! / - solto furiosa Miku

- entonces si no te gusta nadie porque te pone tan nerviosa el tema? – dijo Meiko de forma pulverizante. Miku quedo fría, era un literal iceberg, no sabia que hacer, entonces sintió un brazo que la cobijo atrayéndola hacia un cuerpo ya conocido

- déjenla respirar jaja n_n – decía Luka divertida – con tanta preguntadera ni yo sabria que decir

- si claro 77 – miro indiferente Rin

- y tu Luka… - comenzó a preguntar Meiko – estas enamorada o gustas de alguien?. Miku no entendió porque pero esta pregunta hizo que su corazón saltara y dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de Luka…

- yo? – pregunto inocente la aludida – mmmm… pues si me gusta alguien. Con esas palabras que nadie se esperaba todas quedaron frias…

- quien? – pregunto Gumi mas que curiosa

- jaja eso no se los dire, porque esa persona no sabe – siguió respondiendo la interrogada – o tal vez lo intuya, pero como no le he dicho no creo que sea correcto que ustedes sepan antes que esa persona, no creen? Además creo que no es solo un gusto, creo que es mas que eso… mmm… pero aun no se bien.

Todas estaban atónitas con esa declaración, Miku estaba en shock y lo peor es que no entendía porque, tenia ganas de llorar pero no podía hacerlo, buscaba desesperada la forma de escapar de ese momento pero no podía, no había como…

- bueno bueno mejor sigamos con la deliciosa comida que preparo Miku – sugirió Luka quien siguió comiendo gustosa – además de se esforzó mucho y ustedes casi la matan con ese interrogatorio jajaja

- si jajajajja – reia Meiko, Gumi y Rin

- te sucede algo Miku? – le pregunto suavemente Luka a la menor de coletas

- no nada Luka – respondió escondiendo su mirada en su flequillo y continuando con su comida – solo disfruto de este almuerzo con todas. Miku fingió una sonrisa que Luka no se la creyó, pero la dejo tranquila. La conversación siguió, las risas también, algunas preguntas subiditas de tono pero sin repercusiones serias, todo fue muy ameno el resto de la tarde. Ya era hora de que las chicas se fueran…

- Miku te vas con nosotras? – pregunto Gumi nuevamente colgada de Luka

- etto… eee… bueno… veras… - Miku no sabia como responder no quería que la volvieran a molestar

- su mama la vendrá a buscar mas tarde n_n – nuevamente Luka irrumpía como salvavidas – como la sra. Hatsune me tiene mucho cariño me llamo para decirme que retuviera a Miku hasta que ella llegara, lo siento chicas jeje

- oohh – se lamento Gumi – bueno me saludas a tu mami Miku n_n

- cla-claro Gumi – decía Miku mas aliviada, ya era la segunda vez que Luka la salvaba – cuando lleguen a sus casas llamen por favor chicas

- de acuerdo! Cuídense – gritaba Rin agitando la mano mientras se alejaban para tomar el ascensor – sobre todo tu Luka cuidate

- ok ok – decía Luka mientras se metia a su departamento con Miku – creo que las chicas andaban con ganas de molestarte

- tu crees? – la ironia le salió a flor de piel a Miku en ese comentario, tanto que Luka solto una risita. Miku se dejo caer en el sillón agotada, las chicas y sus comentarios e interrogatorios la habían agotado – que bien se siente la tranquilidad

- en eso tienes razón, por eso me gusta vivir sola aquí – Luka se acerco al sillón y se puso de rodillas para quedar a la misma altura, frente a frente con Miku, se acerco a su oído – pero no me molestaría para nada compartirlo contigo. Miku volteo el rostro y quedo frente a frente con su abogada del diablo, estaba sorprendida de las palabras de Luka no se las esperaba, esto hizo que se pusiera rojísima.

- L-Luka yo… - Miku intento seguir pero Luka puso un dedo sobre sus labios

- shhhh… - Luka se acerco y beso su dedo que aun estaba sobre los labios de Miku, esta ultima estaba con los ojos de plato, su corazón a mil por hora y sus mejillas no podían arder mas – me ire a acostar no es bueno que siga levantada, me acompañas o haras algo mas?

- e-e-etto… dejame ordenar y te ire a acompañar n/n – termino de contestar Miku

- ok, si me duermo no me dejes mucho así jeje – Luka se puso de pie y camino por el pasillo. Al llegar a su habitacion busco su mp4 y los audifonos, comenzó a escuchar una de sus canciones, esta era 'madness of miss venomania' y comenzó a hacer memoria visual. Miku por su parte ya estaba terminando de ordenar todo "de quien estara interesada Luka?... a mi no me había contado nada y eso que soy su mejor amiga... y porque me afecta tanto? Deberia estar feliz, porque obviamente la persona que sea correspondera a los sentimientos de ella, mas que mal Luka es una chica increible, es inteligente, amable, simpatica, tierna, madura, cariñosa, y si a todo eso le agrego su indudable belleza o sea, tiene un cabello largo y hermoso, unos ojos azules como el mar, una piel suave y tersa, y un cuerpazo que es wooo... ... ... QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO?! ... ahora si que soy una pervertida oficial... con que ojos estoy viendola?... ya ni se... desde hace ya un tiempo que ya no la veo de la misma forma... pero de que forma la veo ahora?... " la pequeña de coleta sacudio su cabeza "mejor voy a ver como esta". Se dirigió al cuarto y entro en silencio para no despertarla por si estaba durmiendo, cual fue su sorpresa al verla de pie y peor sorpresa aun bailando de una forma completamente sexy y sensual, Miku se quedo viendola perpleja "es un angel... no corrijo, los angeles no bailan así... es una diosa". La peliturquesa no perdia de vista ningun movimiento de Luka, esta movia sus caderas suavemente de un lado al otro, sus manos recorrian su cuerpo, jugaba con su pelo, bajaba y subia. En un momento Luka se sintio observada pero no quiso voltear, sabia que si lo hacia Miku dejaria de mirar y esa no era la intencion así que siguio hasta que la cancion termino, fue ahi cuando sin previo aviso se volteo y miro directamente a los ojos de su compañera, esta se quedo fria no se esperaba que la descubrieran de esa forma. Luka se acerco...

- te gusta como bailo? - pregunto acercándose mas aun quedando a solo centimetros de ella

- etto... - Miku no sabia que decir, aun estaba fria, Luka la tomo de la cintura y elimino la distancia que quedaba. La abrazo y comenzó a moverse suavemente. El roce de los cuerpos tenia a Miku con los colores muy elevados y su temperatura aun mas elevada (se puede? XD jaja). Luka noto esto ultimo y no iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad, se puso detras de la peliturquesa sin distanciarse, tomo sus manos y las llevo por sobre la cabeza de Miku, alli las dejo y con las suyas comenzó a bajar recorriendo lentamente toda la silueta de la menor obligandola a moverse suavemente igual que ella...

- "soy una pedofila pervertida... pero con ella me encanta serlo" - pensaba Luka sin dejar de recorrer el cuerpo de Miku

- "quehagoquehagoquehagoquehago ? La detengo? Sigo? Paro? Sigo? Paro? Sigo?... noseeeeeeeee... " - Miku estaba desesperada no sabia que hacer y eso Luka lo noto y se acerco a su oido

- deja de pensar y dejate llevar - susurro Luka, con esas palabras la menor dejo de complicarse pensando y le hizo caso, se dejo llevar.  
Ambas comenzaron a bailar con la musica del mp4 de la mayor, esta se había sacado los audifonos y había quedado en altavoz, sonaba la cancion "hey sexy lady - shaggy ft sean paul" (para que se pongan en ambiente jeje). Movimientos suaves de cadera y cintura, las manos que recorrian tierna pero a la vez candentemente las siluetas de ambas. Sus rostros tenian un extraño juego, se mantenian en contacto... frente con frente... mejilla con mejilla... sus narices rozaban de vez en cuando... sus respiraciones se entremezclaban... sus labios rozaban muy levemente... la musica las tenia completamente absortas en ese micro mundo donde solo ellas 2 existian... esos pequeños roces que les erizaban el cuerpo entero... los corazones a mil... las respiraciones cada vez mas agitadas... el disfrutar con todos los sentidos de la otra persona, sin palabras, solo sentir... estaban a nada de besarse, si no lo hacian era solo porque tenian todo el tiempo para disfrutar de sus labios pese a que ganas les sobraban a ambas, pero ese momento, esa musica, ese ambiente las llamaba a la tentacion... a tentarse de la otra... de llevar su deseo al maximo... de provocar en la otra un sentimiento de desesperacion, de sed y hambre... un juego de lujuria era el que ambas tenian sin haberlo planeado, solo se dejaron llevar... Miku ya no aguantaba mas, estaba de espaldas a Luka pero se volteo quedando frente a esta, sin parar el movimiento de sus cuerpos tomo suavemente su rostro y quiso sacarse las ganas que tenia por esos suaves labios...  
TIIIIIIII TIIIIIIIIIIIII TIIIIIIIII! sono un celular destrozando el momento. Luka tomo el movil y miro de reojo la pantalla...

- no contestes - susurro Miku sin separarse - onegaii

- es Meiko - respondio en el mismo tono la pelirosa, sin romper la distancia que tenia con Miku contesto la llamada - ya llegaste a tu casa?

- si algo así - decia Meiko desde el otro lado de la línea - me encontre con un ex y bueeee...

- ok nos vemos Meiko - corto Luka sin dar tiempo a nada - vez que era facil?

- y esta bruta me corta?! - reclamaba Meiko para ella misma - ya volveras a clases y me las pagaras Luka Megurine muajajja, vendetta! XD

- en que estabamos? - pregunto inocentemente Luka lanzando su movil

- jeje tonta - Miku sonrio para si y elimino el espacio que había entre ambas besando al fin esos labios que la traian loca desde hace tiempo. El beso comenzó suave y algo apresurado, pero despues fue pasando a uno mas profundo y lento. Miku solto el rostro de la ojiazul para poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y así evitar que escapara, en cambio Luka la tenia abrazada de la cintura manteniendo en 0 la distancia entre ambos cuerpos. El beso fue largo y disfrutado al maximo por ambas, se estaban tomando todo el tiempo para ello, lo acompañaban de pequeñas caricias Miku en el cabello de la ojiazul y esta en cambio acariciaba la espalda de la menor con las puntas de los dedos. Esto provocaba que a Miku se le erizara todo y a la vez le daba un poco de cosquilla. Se separaron unos milímetros para tomar aire...

- tus cariños me dan cosita - susurro muy tiernamente Miku. Esto a Luka le provoco entre risa y ternura, se separo un poco de la menor a pesar del puchero que esta hizo

- Miku ahora sí que necesito recostarme - le explico para que la menor no mal entendiera su acción. Miku por unos instantes había olvidado que la pelirosa estaba enferma, así que reacciono y la ayudo a acostarse en la cama, la cubrió con el cobertor...

- te traigo algo? Necesitas algo? - pregunto preocupada

- no tranquila solo me siento cansada jeje - sonreía Luka ante la excesiva preocupación de la ojiturquesa - provocarte no es tan fácil. Terminó la frase con una sonrisa coqueta y un guiño.

- jeje... no digas eso Luka - rio por debajo toda roja - etto... tu.. Tu... siempre me... eee... has provocado cosas. Termino de confesar la pequeña para gusto de

Luka quien solo soltó una risita y le acaricio el rostro

- eres una hermosa - declaro Luka - de verdad que lo eres. Miku se acerco y le deposito un suave beso en los labios...

* * *

Bien aquí esta el segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado, espero sus reviews que me animan mucho y me encanta saber que me leen jojo… n_n un abrazo a todas/os

**_Nael Tenoh_**


	3. Ecchi tu ecchi yo

_**Ecchi tu… Ecchi yo…**_

- entonces fue verdad - decía Miku para sí misma pero en voz alta al momento de separarse de los labios de la mayor

- ¿que nos besamos? - pregunto con cara de curiosidad y una pequeña sonrisa

- ¿uh? ¿Lo dije fuerte? - se sonrojo de inmediato Miku

- no fuerte, pero si audible jiji - reía divertida Luka - y lo del beso fue muy real... y créeme que eso me tiene muy feliz. Miku la miraba atenta a lo que decía, sonrió y se abalanzo sobre la mayor para quedar abrazada a ella con su rostro escondido en el cuello de la otra para que no viera todo lo sonrojada que estaba por sus palabras.

- yo también estoy feliz - comenzó a confesar Miku aun escondida en el cuello de Luka - al principio no entendía que me pasaba contigo, todos los días tenia la necesidad de verte... saber que estabas bien... cada vez que te llegaban esos recados de admiradores, las confesiones... incluso hoy cuando Gumi se te colgó del cuello sentía celos, pero no quería reconocerlo, no quería aceptar lo que sentía por mi mejor amiga... es difícil aceptar algo que todos dicen que es incorrecto... bueno no todos pero la mayoría... es... difícil... y sé que me costara mucho reconocerlo frente a todos y prefiero que lo sepas desde ya...

- descuida lo entiendo - decía Luka acariciando el pelo de la menor

- desde ayer que sentía la necesidad de estar cerca tuyo - continuaba hablando Miku - cuando no te vi en el conservatorio con las chicas... sentí... sentí como un agujero en el corazón... o al menos podría describirlo así.. las chicas me molestaron mucho por preguntar por ti y eso me incomodo, no me gusta que me molesten así... pero cuando me designaron para venir a dejarte los deberes en el fondo me sentía feliz, porque así te vería... pero eso lo entiendo ahora... ahora que se lo que es... ahora que acepto lo que es... ahora que estoy abrazada a ti y me siento... ... completa... no sé que irá a pasar de ahora en adelante, porque no quiero que esto sea solo ahora... quiero que sea siempre... pero... pero tengo miedo...  
Luka escuchaba atenta y acariciaba la cabeza de la ojiturquesa en forma de apoyo, comprensión y cariño...

- te entiendo bien Miku - comenzó a hablar Luka - para mí tampoco fue fácil aceptar este sentimiento... fueron años de no entender que pasaba… años de sentir mariposas en el estomago y creer que tenía hambre… meses de verte y tener unas ganas locas de abrazarte, besarte y no poder hacerlo… porque sé que la gente no lo va a aceptar así de fácil... pero eso no importa... lo importante es que estemos juntas y confiar la una en la otra... lo demás se dará con el tiempo, más que mal igual tengo este departamento para que estemos juntas, así que al menos tenemos un lugar seguro y tranquilo... además a mí la opinión de los demás no me importa, los chicos son unos alborotados hormonales, las chicas son unas exageradas y hasta envidiosas y los adultos tienen sus propias preocupaciones y realmente los respeto pero si no les gusta nuestra relación que miren para otro lado... no te voy a dejar a ti porque a otro no le guste... Además debo confesar que si ha sido divertido provocarte celos todo este tiempo jeje...  
Miku tenía cara de indignada "¿provocarme celos?"...

- a tu cara le respondo - continuo divertida - yo no debería haberte contado de todas las ocasiones que recibía invitaciones, cartas y todo eso, pero el verte roja y hasta con las coletas paradas... jaja... era muy chistoso… y de las veces que aceptaba las invitaciones era por diversión o no tenía nada que hacer o tú estabas ocupada... y para serte honesta la mayoría de las veces salía con Nakun...

- ¿el amigo extranjero del que me habías hablado? -

- si, el mismo personaje - continuaba divertida Luka que además jugaba con una mano de Miku - es un buen amigo, parece más como un hermano y es divertido salir con el ya te lo presentare como corresponde...

- ¿que acaso ya me lo habías presentado? - pregunto curiosísima la peliturquesa quien había entrado al juego de manos

- no directamente pero si lo conoces - respondió Luka - pero volviendo a lo anterior, creo que lo mejor será mantener esto entre nosotras y solo contarlo a gente de mucha confianza y que no sea prejuiciosa

- esto... ¿? - pregunto algo avergonzada la menor

- ¿? ... ¡uy! cierto - cayó en cuenta - Miku, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- s-s-si Luka - respondió toda roja

- que bien porque no te lo iba a volver a preguntar - sonrió Luka ante la evidente elevación de coletas - ya ya era broma Mi-chan. Con esas palabras Miku quedo más tranquila y además en la posición que se encontraba le daba una sensación de paz, sentir el cuerpo y aroma de la persona que hace al corazón saltar y latir a mil por hora, Miku realmente no podía estar más feliz. Comenzó a dar pequeños y suaves besos en el cuello de su, ahora, pelirosa novia. A Luka que estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero despierta, esto le provocaba cosquilla acompañada de una sensación de placer, y en respuesta con sus dedos recorría la espalda de la menor. Así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que volvió a sonar un celular, pero esta vez fue Miku quien contesto, con un poco de desagrado ya que debió salir de la posición en la que estaba y sentarse dándole la espalda a Luka...

- mochi mochi - contesto Miku

- ¿Miku? ¿Aun estas en casa de Luka? - Preguntaba Rin desde el otro lado de la línea

- com... ¿? - Miku miro el móvil que había contestado, era el de Luka - si mi mama aun no viene, ¿ya llegaste a tu casa?

- si ya llegue y Gumi también, la pase a dejar - decía Rin - así para que estén tranquilas, oye Miku, ¿no pensaras quedarte en el departamento de ella verdad?

- ¿uh? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? - pregunto Miku toda descolocada ante el cuestionamiento de su rubia amiga

- es que después pueden pensar otra cosa sabes y no creo que sea bueno que piensen lo que no es - termino de decir la rubia

- emm pues si me quedo o no ese ya es mi problema Rin - contesto Miku molesta - además Luka está enferma y no hay nadie que la cuide. Luka, que hasta ese momento habia aprovechado la posicion actual de la menor para ponerse tras de esta y divertirse viendo lo nerviosa que se ponia Miku al sentir los besos en la nuca y espalda que ella le propinaba, hasta ese momento no habia prestado mucha atencion a la conversacion pero al escuchar la molestia de su novia detuvo su entretencion y se comenzo a preocupar. Miku no es de las personas que se enojan o molestan facilmente, por lo mismo la atencion de Luka se dirigio inmediatamente a la menor.

- yo solo te digo lo que dicen porque soy tu amiga y no me gusta que la gente hable a espaldas tuya ni de nadie - continuaba Rin

- bueno como sea digan lo que digan me vale - respondia una ya molesta Miku que era abrazada por la espalda en forma de apoyo y calma - tu como mi amiga deberias defenderme si escuchas cosas, no quedarte callada y luego decirme a mi todo

- ok ok no te enojes - Rin intentaba calmar la conversacion - si no es para tanto

- claro y ahora me lo dices - bufo Miku

- no se para que te enojas si no es verdad – sentencio Rin

- me molesta que hablen de mi a mis espaldas - respondio la peliturquesa - y mas me molesta que mi amiga no diga nada y me venga a contar chismes de pasillo.

- bueno bueno no lo hare mas - decia Rin - bien te dejo para que sigas cuidando a tu amiga Luka. Esto último lo dijo en un tono de fastidio cosa que molesto mas a la chica de coletas, pero que gracias a un silencioso beso propinado por la aludida pelirosa, Miku no continuo con su molestia...

- ok, nos vemos en clases - dijo Miku para terminar la conversacion y cortar, dejo el telefono en la mesita y se quedo quieta recibiendo los mimos de Luka, quien la besaba en el cuello, nuca, hombros y con sus manos acariciaba el vientre de la menor...

- no te molestes por ese tipo de cosas - susurraba Luka al oido de su novia - no vale la pena

- es que… es que… - una relajada Miku intentaba encontrar las palabras – no me gusta que hablen por detrás. Luka escuchaba a la pequeña y la seguía mimando para relajarla

- deja ya de pensar en eso que no vale la pena – insistió la mayor – sabes? Ahora me que acorde deberías llamar a tu mama

- ¡cierto! – Miku se apresuro a tomar el móvil y llamar. Estuvo conversando unos minutos, informándole de todo lo que había ocurrido con Luka (su enfermedad nada más), que las chicas habían ido a visitar y cosas triviales. Luka se había vuelto a recostar, estaba realmente cansada, cerro los ojos y estaba comenzando a dormirse cuando Miku termino de hablar…

- mejor te dejo un momento para que descanses – Miku se acerco al rostro de la pelirosa y la beso suavemente, al sentir la mano de esta sujetándola solo sonrió y le hablo suave – tranquila no me iré, solo saldré a comprar unas cosas para la cena y probablemente juegue un poco en los videojuegos jeje… pero ya regreso, tu descansa. Luka la soltó y esta le dio un suave beso en la frente, se levanto de la cama, tomo unas cosas y salió del departamento. Miku caminaba mirando las tiendas, se paraba a hojear revistas, los encargados le gritaban que no era biblioteca, ella reía tontamente y seguía caminando hasta que llego al minimarket. La ojiturquesa se paseaba entre los pasillos viendo que comprar, realmente no sabía que cocinar pero algo inventaría o haría…

- creo que será bueno cocinar algo de sopa a Luka le haría bien – mantenía un autodialogo mientras observaba los productos – pero a ella le gusta el atún… bueno más bien tiene una extraña fascinación con él (le cae una gota de sudor por la nuca)… mmm… hay no se… ya se haré algo simple, un ramen de res… creo que eso estará bien… un rico ramen casero caliente para la más linda de todas jeje (se sonrojo al decir eso)… "vaya creo que me llego fuerte el amor… es que… es que… Luka es muy linda… en todo el sentido de la palabra… además no conocía ese lado tan tierno de ella… aunque a veces me da la impresión de que debe ser algo pervertida… pero… creo que mientras sea conmigo no habrá problema (sonrio para si misma y sus colores estaban rojoquemandoentrañas)… etto… o sea… eee… bueno creo que la pervertida más bien soy yo… es que no puedo evitar mirarla y querer… ¿tocarla?... si soy una pervertida" ya resignada bajo la mirada sonrojada a mas no poder. Eligió los productos para el ramen, pago en caja y siguió con su paseo. Estaba realmente contenta, si la molestaba un poco el que no podría decírselo a nadie, quería compartir su felicidad con todo el mundo pero por el momento se conformaba con sentirse completa junto a su novia. En el departamento Luka al fin dormía tranquilamente aunque si estaba algo inquieta, quizás por el calor que le daba estar tapada y por una posible fiebre…

Miku entró al cuarto y pilla a una pelirosa semi desnuda, por todos los movimientos mientras dormía su polera se había levantado dejando sus pechos al descubierto. Luka despues de que su novia habia salido del departamento se quitó los pantalones para dormir más cómoda. La culpable de esto último era la que ahora disfrutaba de una vista privilegiada: su novia tendida en la cama, su cabello revuelto por todos lados, sus brazos a la altura de la cabeza, su polera en el cuello, sus perfectos y de buen tamaño senos libres, su vientre expuesto, una de sus piernas fuera de las sabanas callendo por el borde de la cama y la otra bajo las frazadas, esto último también permitía ver gran parte de la ropa interior de encaje que la chica traia puesta, todo su cuerpo con algunas gotas de sudor. Miku no soporto más, se acerco y acomodo sobre Luka, comenzo a besar la zona de la clavícula, subiendo y saboreando su cuello, llego a la oreja izquierda...

- despierta o sera violación - susurro Miku luego comenzo a mordisquear el lobulo y con esto desperto a la bella durmiente

- ¿violación? - pregunto Luka aun media dormida - jamás sería violación si viene de tí

- jaja baka - volvió a susurrar Miku - gomen Luka, pero verte asi me provoca todo, continuo su labor de besos volviendo al cuello

- aahhh jaja ¿te disculpas? Ni que me molestara – y diciendo esto último Luka comenzó a tomar acción en los acontecimientos. Comenzo a acariciar el contorno del cuerpo de la peliturquesa, le fascinaba esa figura esbelta, la piel suave y tersa. La recorría de arriba abajo y viceversa, pasaba por la espalda, sus manos denotaban la desesperación que tenía por sentirla. Miku subió a besar los labios tan gloriosos de su novia, los beso con vehemencia, locura, pasión desenfrenada, como si alguien se la fuera a quitar, por el contrario Luka le bajaba un poco la fogosidad al beso dándole a entender que nadie la apartaría de ella y lo logro, los besos no dejaron de ser fogosos pero tenían sabor a seguridad y amor. Las manos de la menor se deslizaron donde siempre habían querido tocar, a los senos de la mayor, los acaricio suavemente…

- me encanta que me toques Miku, mi cuerpo es todo tuyo, disfrutalo ahora – dijo Luka en un tono tan pervertido que hizo sonrojar a la menor – porque luego disfrutare yo. Miku entendió a la perfecciona si que tomo cartas en el asunto y dirigió sus besos a los pechos que tenia frente a ella…

- de verdad que son grandes – pensaba la peliturquesa mientras los besaba, acariciaba y mordisqueaba sacando mas de un gemido por parte de su victima – Luka realmente eres una diosa hecha a mano, que suerte tengo de tenerte solo para mí. Una de sus manos se deslizo hasta la entre pierna de la pelirosa que ya estaba humeda, comenzó a tocarla suavemente…

- aaahhh ahhh… ahí… ahí… - gemia suavemente Luka

- ¿que estará soñando? – pensaba Miku con una gota en la cabeza, quien estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación mirando a Luka quien aun dormía. Estaba toda destapada, un poco sudada y no dejaba de moverse – no se porque pero creo que es algo pervertido. Miku se acerco a la ojiazul, la movio suavemente y esta se despertó…

- ¿Miku? – pregunto algo confundida la aludida – ¿no que tu estabas…?

- yo acabo de llegar – respondió toda roja la peliturquesa al darse cuenta de que ella estaba incluida en el sueño – Luka eres una pervertida jaja

- ¿ah? - Luka se desperto media desorientada, aun su sueño estaba muy presente y ver a Miku ahi parada mirandola con la cara toda roja no le ayudaba mucho - ¿demo... ? ¿Como llegaste hasta alli? - pregunto una confundida Luka que se rascaba la cabeza

- ¿que es que acaso deberia estar en otro lugar?! - respondio una mas que avergonzada Miku, quien dedujo todo por eso el color

- es que hace unos segundos estabas conmigo acostada haa... cie... - la cara de Luka cambio a un rojo vermellon al darse cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño

- ¿haciendo que? - pregunto curiosa solo para molestar

- esteee... ettoo... - Luka no sabía que responder, le daba verguenza que su novia descubriera lo pervertida que podía llegar a ser - "y eso que aun no ha pasado nada... creo que la ansiedad me esta jugando una mala pasada" nada en especial, solo dormias a mi lado

- no se porque dudo de eso - decia mientras le dedica a una mirada inquisidora - pero bueno no importa, te preparare algo rico para la cena. Miku le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y se dirigio a la cocina

- uff ¿que rayos me pasa? - hablaba consigo misma Luka - ¿acaso sera?... tantas ganas tengo de... ¡No puedo estar pensando solo en eso!

En casa de los Kagamine...

Rin estaba con cara de pocos amigos recostada en un sillon mirando una revista en eso es interrumpida por unas manos frias que se posaron en su espalda haciendola saltar...

- ¡AAAAAYYYYY! - grito en el salto cayendo del sillon - ¡QUE RAYOS TE PASA LEN!?

- jajjajajajajaja - reia Len mientras se sostenia el vientre - es que tenias una cara de amargada que ni te la creerias, asi que preferi cambiarla jajaja

- ya veras como te desfiguro el rostro a ver si se te quita esa risa soncarrona que traes - Rin se levanto y comenzo a perseguirlo por toda la casa. Cuando al fin lo alcanso el pobre fue a dar a la cama con su hermana encima y sacudiendolo por la solapa de la camisa...

- ¿Como se te ocurre maldito impertinente?! - gritaba Rin

- ya ya ya gomen gomen Rin! - gritaba desesperado Len para que su hermana lo soltara, cuando esta al fin lo hizo el chico pudo respirar bien - ¿Que te pasa Rin? Por lo general no eres tan violenta, solo lo necesario, pero ahora si te pasaste

- jum! - volteo la cara con molestia - me pillaste en un mal momento

- ¿Que te paso? -

- nada... bueno es que no me gusta que Miku se este quedando donde Luka -

- ¿Porque? No veo nada de malo... - decia Len sin darle mayor importancia- ademas ellas son bie amigas y supe que Luka estaba enferma y Miku la esta cuidando

- si eso es correcto - confirmaba Rin - pero tambien andan diciendo que ellas son les...

- ¿lesbianas? - completo Len, a los que Rin asintio con la cabeza - bueno eso ya seria cosa de ellas ¿En que te influiria a ti?

- bueno pues... es que... es que... - Rin realmente no sabia que decir

En el departamento Megurine...

Las chicas ya habian terminado de cenar. Miku se habia encargado de que todo estuviera limpio y ordenado, preparo el agua y tomo un baño, al salir fue la pelirosa quien se duchó. Miku la esperaba en la cama, Luka se lo habia pedido, estaba cepillando su largo cabello cuando la ojiazul llego a la habitacion, se sento en la cama a mirar a la chica...

- terminaras como en 3 dias - bromeaba Luka con una pequeña risa por lo bajo

- que mala - decia con un hermoso puchero Miku - ya veras como pronto termino, ya tengo mi técnica especial, además de años de practica jojojo

- ok ok oye quiero que mañana asistas a clases - decia la pelirosa

- Luka ya te dije que no iria hasta que te recuperaras bien, que iria contigo - respondio la peliturquesa

- lo se lo se - decia mientras le acariciaba la mejilla - pero no quiero complicaciones para tí, quiero reducir los comentarios y que no pierdas mas clases, y por si algo me quieres decir te advierto que no es una pregunta, es algo que te estoy pidiendo

- me suena mas a obligacion -

- casi jajaja pero no quiero que me renieges, solo quiero que vayas a clases mañana -

- pero... -

- pero nada, estare bien... prometo comer y descansar mucho, ya? - dijo con una hermosa sonrisa a la cual Miku no pudo negarse

- esta bien Luka ire a clases pero cumple con comer y descansar - dijo Miku ya resignada

Luka se acerco a besar la mejilla de la menor, un beso suave y tierno el cual saco un leve sonrojo en el rostro de la ojiturquesa. Esta ultima termino de cepillarse el cabello, se acomodo en la cama de costado apoyando su cabeza en su brazo mirando a la pelirosa, esta leia un libro...

- Luka - dijo suavemente

- ¿Uh? - Luka la miró curiosa

- ven - pedia susurrando y con algo de verguenza. Luka sonrio y la miro con ternura, se metio bajo las frasadas y se acomodo junto a la menor. Miku se abrazo a ella inmediatamente, una de sus piernas se posó sobre las piernas de la pelirosa, sus brazos rodeando la cintura y su cabeza apoyada bajo el mentón. Sentirla de esa forma, con esa cercanía hacia que el corazón de la menor latiera a mil y el de Luka le seguía bien de cerca, el calor del cuerpo de Miku hacia que Luka se desesperara un poco por tener que mantener la cordura en esa situación, asi que dentro de todas sus ancias solo procuro abrazar con un brazo a su novia por la cintura y con la otra mano le acariciaba la mejilla, el mentón y los labios. Asi estuvieron mucho rato, no sabían cuanto realmente, pero se sentían bien…

- ¿Luka estas dormida? – pregunto en un susurro

- aun no – respondió en el mismo tono

- Luka quiero hacerte una pregunta pero quiero que seas muy honesta en tu respuesta –

- claro, dime –

- tu… etto… tu has tenido… -

- ¿uh? –

- etto… ¿si tu has tenido sueños raros conmigo? – finalmente pregunto toda roja

- ¿nani? – se sorprendió Luka quedando toda roja bermellón

- eso que escuchaste, ¿Qué si has tenido sueños hentai conmigo? – volvió a preguntar aun mas roja (no se si existirá un rojo de ese nivel pero para efectos del fic si jajaj)

- bueno… este… veras… pues… las cosas que preguntas Miku jeje – Luka no podía con sus nervios

- dime la verdad, no me voy a enojar –

- etto… buenooo… ai – termino confesando absolutamente roja – p-p-pero no quiero que me veas como una pervertida ni mucho menos es solo q…

- descuida no te veo asi – dicho esto Miku cubrió los labios de Luka con los suyos en un beso largo, suave, disfrutado en su plenitud, que comenzó a ser acompañado por caricias en el vientre de Luka. Las manos de Miku se deslizaban suavemente por todo el vientre de la mayor, llegando a rosar la parte baja de los senos de esta. La temperatura estaba comenzando a subir…

- m… Miku… - intentaba hablar Luka entre besos – s-se… me… esta… subiendo… la… tem… pera… tura…

- mientras no sea la fiebre todo bien – sentencio Miku separándose unos momentos de los labios de su pelirosa y antes de volver a su deleite – no eres la única ecchi aquí…

- a veces no te reconozco Miku – bromeo Luka tocando el contorno del cuerpo de Miku

- ¿podría decirse que con la luna me transformo? – jugo coquetamente Miku

- mmm… más bien entre las sabanas te transformas – concluyo la pelirosa y se acerco al oído de Miku – pero seas cual seas, me encantas Miku Hatsune. Con estas palabras hizo que los colores de Miku se fueran al cielo y mas porque comenzó a besarla de una forma completamente ardiente de deseo…

* * *

Espero de corazon les guste y me dejen sus opiniones, reviews jeje...

un abrazo

Nael Tenoh


	4. Nuestra primera vez

bueno se que me demore, disculpes estaba algo falto de tiempo e inspiracion... pero ahora la estoy recuperando jojojo...  
bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo... es hardlemon asi que para los sensibles hagan ojos ciegos jajajaja...

espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios...

un besote a todas las que me siguen, creanme que las adoro!

ATENCIÓN: LEMON!

* * *

**NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ...**

Luka se puso sobre la menor para tener el control, cosa que no molesto mucho a Miku, los besos se mantenian ardientes y fogosos. La pelirosa estaba muy inquieta, una de sus manos recorria lenta y tortuosamente el cuerpo de Miku por sobre la camiseta sin olvidar ningun lugar, comenzo en las caderas de un lado a otro para ir subiendo por el costado de la cintura, provocando un rico cosquilleo en la menor. Esta que no le gustaba quedarse atras, tenia ambas manos ubicadas en la parte baja de la espalda, casi como pidiendo permiso para seguir bajando, asi que Luka en un movimiento subio mas su cuerpo para que las manos de la peliturquesa quedaran en su trasero, esto provoco un sonrojo de parte de la menor pero con un gran gusto, asi que aprovecho de acariciar la zona logrando sacar pequeños suspiros mezclados con gemidos por parte de la pelirosa. Por su parte Luka inicio caricias en los pequeños pero bien formados pechos de Miku, tambien logrando gemidos por parte de esta. Los besos siguieron subiendo de grado, ahora Luka en momentos daba pequeños mordiscos en el labio inferior a modo de juego. Bajo con sus labios hasta en cuello, dejando un camino de besos y suaves mordiscos en el. Continuo bajando hasta llegar a uno de los senos de la menor. Ahi, por sobre la camiseta, lo beso y atrapaba el pezon con los labios. Miku aumentaba el volumen de sus gemidos por el placer que le provocaba la accion de la pelirosa, tambien aumentaba la fuerza del agarre en las nalgas de esta haciendo que esta diera pequeños sobresaltos. Luka se entretuvo un buen tiempo ahi hasta que tuvo una mejor idea y cambio la ppse de dominancia dandole a Miku la oportunidad de manejar la situacion, se volteo dejando a la peliturquesa arriba. Esta se sento sobre el vientre de la mayor, no perdio el tiempo y fue directo a los senos de Luka "son realmente grandes y hermosos" pensaba mientras masajeaba ambos logrando sacar fuertes gemidos en su novia...

- hace... mucho... que... deseaba... hacer esto - decia Miku entre suaves jadeos por falta de aire en el ambiente - que bien se sienten

- aahh... Mi... ah... ku... como dices eso jaja - intentaba hablar entre falta de aire, gemidos y risa

- es que es la verdad - reafirmo, acerco su rostro y beso suavemente los pechos que tenia en sus manos - me encantan. Luka la miro enternecida por el comentario le fascinaba eso de Miku, su ternura e inocencia, aunque a veces la ocultaba bastante bien...

BIP BIP BIP

comenzo a sonar un celular, mas bie un mensaje...

- si lo ves me acrimino con el movil - amenazo Miku mirando a su novia directo a los ojos con cierta mezcla de suplica y desicion.

- ni loca - respondio y tomo el rostro de la peliturquesa para besarla apasionadamente. El celular volvio a sonar al menos unas 5 veces cuando ya Miku perdio la paciencia lo tomo y reviso

- ¿Quien manda mensajes a esta hora? - pregunto molesta viendo la pantalla - ¿Nakun?

- ¿Ah? - Luka tomo el movil y comenzo a leer en voz alta - 1er mensaje: hola mala mujer ¿Estas ocupada? 2do: parece que si...  
3ero: ¿o sera que estas haciendo cochinadas ricas? 4to: espero sea eso o no te perdono el abandono. 5to: jajajaja debes estar durmiendo asi que mañana sere hombre muerto xD... gomen! piedad!

Hubo un silencio en la habitacion durante unos segundos...

- ahora si que lo mato - sentencio Luka

- pero ponte a la fila porque primero lo mato yo - dijo Miku - pero antes me lo presentas no quiero meter la pata y matar a otra persona jeje

- jajajaja te adoro, ¿Lo sabias? - rio Luka para luego sellar los labios de la menor con los suyos en un pequeño beso que fue subiendo de grado rapidamente, al momento de que Luka deja el celular se fija en la hora..

- Miku... mmmmm... es... muy... tarde... - decia Luka entre besos - te... ne... mos... que... parar... Mmmm...

- ¿nani? - detuvo el beso y miro suplicante a su novia

- gomen Miku, pero ya son las 2 de la madrugada y te debes levantar temprano en eso habiamos quedado - decia Luka besando suavemente el cuello de la menor que ponia puchero

- pero... - intento decir Miku pero fue interrumpida

- pero nada mi hermosa novia de coletas - le dio un pequeño beso en los labios - ahora dormiremos y si quieres despues de clases continuamos. Dicho eso le guiño un ojo muy coquetamente cosa que hizo sonrojar a Miku. Esta última ya resignada se acomodo sobre Luka, con su cabeza sobre el pecho, abrazandola como no queriendo que se fuera…

- Luka… ¿es solo por lo de levantarme temprano que estas parando cierto? ¿no es por nada mas? – preguntaba Miku con una inseguridad jamás escuchada por Luka y escondiendo su rostro de la mirada de la ojiazul

- claro que es solo por eso, ¿Por qué mas podría ser? – respondió de lo mas extrañada

- no se… tal vez como no estoy tan desarollada… quizás… no se…. No te resulte tan a…. – la vergüenza se carcomía a Miku por dentro pero gracias a la intervención brusca de Luka no tuvo que seguir

- ¿atractiva? ¿Miku como se te ocurre siquiera pensar en eso? – pregunto indignada la pelirosa – se que tus pechos no son melones, mas bien serian limones pero no es para que te sientas asi

- gracias no me des tantos animos Luka – dijo por lo bajo Miku algo molesta por la comparativa

- ay! Disculpa Miku, es que de verdad… tu eres hermosa – continuaba hablando mientras tomaba el rostro de la menor entre sus manos y lo besaba con una mezcla de amor y lujuria – con tus limones y todo eres preciosa, muy sexy cuando te lo propones y si que sabes subirme la milirrubina. Miku se sonrojo a mas no poder con el comentario, regreso cada beso y luego se volvió a acomodar en el pecho de Luka. Esta última comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y asi se fue durmiendo. Luka se mantenía despierta "¿Por qué habrá creído eso?... yo no he siquiera mencionado el tema de tamaños… ¿será que le acompleja por los míos?... bueno ahí si cagado porque yo no puedo achicarlos… y tampoco lo haría que miedo… además a ella aun le falta desarrollarse… y bueno si no se desarrolla mas no importa, me encantan esos limoncitos tan lindos y ricos que tiene jajajaa que pervertida jajajaja… ya mejor me duermo" sonrio para ella misma y se durmió.

Al abrir los ojos Miku se encontraba aun abrazada a la chica de cabellos rosa, la observo unos momentos y luego miro el reloj, se dio cuenta que aun faltaban unos minutos para que sonara, pero opto por apagar la alarma y levantarse suavemente para no despertar a Luka. Se dirigió al baño, tomo una ducha, se puso la falda azul cuadrille del uniforme, una camisa blanca y sobre esta un chaleco con cuello en V gris claro. Preparo el desayuno para ella y armo una bandeja para Luka con fruta, cereal, leche y las pastillas que debía tomarse. Estaba terminando de arreglar sus cosas cuando sintió la puerta del baño, se dirijio alla…

- ¿Luka te desperté? – pregunto la menor con algo de culpa atrás de la puerta

- no, tranquila me desperté porque tenia mucho calor y quise tomar una ducha – decía Luka desde dentro del baño – y deja de hablarme de atrás de la puerta, pasa, sino te violare… aunque se que te gustaría jajaja

- jaja baka – Miku entro y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Luka solo con unas bragas negras, nada mas, el color no se dejo esperar y la cara de Miku paso a competir con los semáforos en intensidad de rojo – L-l-lu-k-k-ka meme… me hubieras… dicho que estabas sin polera!

- jaja ¿pero porque? – Luka se acerco a Miku y le tomo el rostro – si eres mi novia y no tengo porque tener vergüenza delante de ti. Sello los labios de la menor con los de ella en un beso largo y profundo, sus manos pasaron a rodear el cuello de la peliturquesa para acercarla mas aun, y esta ultima no se quedo atrás y la abrazo por la cintura. No quedaba ningún espacio entre ambos cuerpos. El beso fue largo y bien disfrutado por ambas, que al separarse se miraron con ojos de amor puro…

- ya… etto… ya me tengo que ir – decía Miku mientras se mordía el labio inferior – nos vemos en la tarde

- si… ve tranquila – dijo Luka besando la frente de Miku y terminando el abrazo para luego adentrarse en la ducha – que tengas un buen dia amor. Esa ultima palabra hizo estragos en el corazón de Miku, sentía como que el corazón le fuese a estallar de felicidad, nunca la había llamado asi y eso realmente la ponía increíblemente feliz. Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la menor…

- hasta mas tarde… amor – dicho esto, con mucho animo, tomo sus cosas y salió del departamento, por este motivo no vio la enorme sonrisa que tenia Luka al escucharla decirle de esa manera.  
Miku salio del edificio, iba con sus audifonos escuchando algunas canciones que habia sacado de la computadora de Luka...

- "jajaja ¿sera que Luka tiene algo que no me guste? Le saque casi todo el listado mp3... tiene demasiada musica esa mujer en su laptop... " - pendaba Miku mientras caminaba hacia la estacion de trenes, al llegar subio de inmediato a un vagon y fue mirando el paisaje. Pensaba en todo lo que habia ocurrido y cambiado en tan solo 2 dias, antes de que Luka enfermara ella estaba soltera, sus amigas la molestaban sin razon aparente, tenia una sensacion de vacio en el pecho y cada vez que estaba cerca de Luka su corazon se sobresaltaba. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, tenia novia, no tenia ese vacio en el pecho, su corazon aun se sobresaltaba pero de felicidad al verla, y sobre sus amigas estaba segura que la seguirian molestando pero claro que ahora seria justificado. "bueno en algun momento se enteraran, eso no podre evitarlo... solo espero que se lo tomen bien jeje no me gustaria que se alejaran solo porque Luka y yo somos novias... aaaayyy! Que lindo se escucha!... aunque solo lo estoy pensando... jejeje... estoy realmente feliz... ". Miku desendio del tren y camino las pocas cuadras que separaban la estacion del conservatorio. Iba caminando ahondada en sus pensamientos cuando siente una mano que se posa en su hombro, del susto pega un brinco y se voltea, ante ella se encontraba un chico poco mas alto que Luka, cabello castaño con un corte parecido al de Kaito, ojos verde pardo, test blanca, vestia unos jeans olgados azules, zapatillas de caña alta negras con rojo, una camisa blanca y un chaleco con cuello en V gris claro igual al de ella. El chico tenia una expresion neutra...

- eres Miku ¿verdad? - pregunto

- s-s-si - respondio toda asustada agarrando su mochila y llegando casi al punto de llorar - no tengo dinero y de sexy nada! Mejor busca a otra chica mas guapa o con mas dinero, o al menos con experiencia...

- jajajajajajaajaja - estallo en una carcajada el chico al escuchar todas esas cosas y ver la actitud de la menor de coletas - jaja tranquila, no te hare nada, o es que ¿acaso deberia hacerte algo?

- nononono nada - respondia rapidamente moviendo las manos freneticamente delante de ella - pero ¿Quien eres?

- jaja disculpa no me he presentado - el chico se rasco la nuca e hizo un gesto gracioso con la cara que logro calmar un poco a la peliturquesa - bueno mi nombre es Nakun y soy el casi hermano de Luka-sexychan

- ¿Uh? ¿Nakun? - preguntaba perpleja Miku

- si - respondio el chico con una linda sonrisa

- asi que Nakun - volvio a repetir Miku pero esta vez su semblante estaba escondido bajo su flequillo

- eeehh ai! - volvio a responder el chico - esta conversacion se esta volviendo algo repetitiva, ¿No crees?

- asi que tu eres el que mandaba mensajes anoche - decia con una voz de ultratumba la pequeña que ya estaba provocando escalosfrios en el chico

- creo que ya se porque no respondia - decia para si Nakun notoriamente nervioso y con una gota recorriendo su nuca

- COMO QUERIAS QUE TE RESPONDIERA SI ESTABAMOS OCUPADAS Y TU MANDA Y MANDA MENSAJES!? - grito una enojadisima Miku, quien al percatarse de lo dicho su cara paso de normal a rojomataretina - etto... este... o sea... es que...

- aaah asi que ocupadas, eh? - decia Nakun con un notable tono picaro en su voz - al fin mi onee-chan se atrevio, me alegro mucho jeje

- ah? - Miku quedo perpleja ante esas palabras, pero aun su rostro estaba como jaiva

- ya te dije Miku-chan yo soy como el onii-san de Luka - explicaba amablemente Nakun a ver si asi bajaban los colores de la menor - se muchas cosas de ella, desde lo mas sano y notorio hasta lo mas oculto y perverso jajaja

- aaahh -

- de todas maneras disculpa por molestarlas anoche, es que queria saber de ella porque como estaba fuera del pais no sabia nada de ella al menos en 3 dias - decia el chico ojiverde - esa mujer es una ingrata, ni un mensajito por facebook, pero la perdono solo porque estaba enferma y ocupada jajaja. Los colores de Miku volvieron a acentuarse.

- ¿Y como te enteraste que esta enferma? - pregunto la menor de rojo color

- jeje es que acabo de hablar por movil con ella y por eso tambien sabia que te encontraria por aqui - respondio de lo mas sincero

- es que necesito pedirte un favor Miku-chan

- cla-claro, si puedo con gusto - respondio la menor ya con los colores mas normales y una linda sonrisa

- ¿quisiera si le puedes llevar esto a Luka? - pregunto el chico pasandole una bolsa con una caja en su interior - es que hoy no puedo ir jeje "si voy hoy me recibiria con un cuchillo en la mano". Rio nerviosamente rascandose la nuca

- descuida yo se lo entrego encantada - respondio Miku mientras recibia en encargo y lo guardaba en su bolso - bueno ya me voy a clases, cuidate y nos vemos algun dia. Miku se despidio y comenzo a caminar

- claro, cuidate y no te olvides de entregarle eso onegai - se despedia el chico agitando la mano y tomando otro rumbo dentro del establecimiento. Miku llego a su salon y todo fue tranquilo. Las clases pasaron sin pena ni gloria. Durante los descansos cortos mas de algun chico, chica o profesor se acercaba a ella para preguntar por la salud de Luka, esta simplemente les decia que habia estado con gripe pero que ya pronto regresaria. En el descanso para almorzar Miku tomo su bento y se dirigio a uno de los patios para comer tranquila. Alli estaba cuando vio unos palillos dirigirse sospechosamente a su comida...

- ni se te ocurra Gumi - amenazo Miku deteniendo los palillos con los propios de ella - tengo hambre y Luka me mata si no me como todo

- oh ya veo - dijo perpicasmente Rin que estaba recien llegando - asi que Luka se enoja ahora si no comes?

- no es eso, solo se preocupa de que coma bien - dijo toda roja Miku con la cabeza gacha

- jajajaja no la molestes Rin - decia Gumi - pero Luka ya esta bien?

- eh si ya esta mejor, solo se quedo hoy para recuperar bien las defensas y no recaer - explico Miku

- ya veo - dijo Gumi - que genial, me alegro mucho, espero verla mañana por aca

- claro que vendra, recuerda que mañana son las competencias de baile en las alianzas y si no mal me equivoco Luka es la reina de su alianza - explicaba Meiko que habia llegado

- pero como lo haran si no han practicado nada? - pregunto Gumi

- no se, no es mi alianza - respondio despreocupada Meiko - yo represento a la alianza europea

- igual yo jeje - añadio Rin - en cambio Luka pertenece a la alianza america latina

- me impresiona lo informadas que estan - decia perpleja Miku

- claro, como presidenta de las chicas populares del conservatorio tengo el deber de estar informada de todo - decia Meiko orgullosamente - y sobretodo de mis chicas

- tus chicas? - preguntaron Miku, Gumi y Rin al mismo tiempo con una gota cruzando sus cabezas

- obvio - respondio la aludida de forma orgullosa - ademas una de las mas cotizadas es Luka-sexysan asi que mas debo estar informada jojojo

- cotizada? Hablas como cabrona jajaa - reia Rin

- Luka-sexysan? - pregunto Miku muy extrañada del apodo de su novia

- me vas a decir que no sabias que Luka es una de las chicas, si es que no es, la mas popular del conservatorio? - pregunto Gumi casi reprendiendo a la chica de coletas

- nooo sabia - dijo casi en un susurro la aludida

- estas bastante desinformada sobre la vida social de Luka - inquirio Rin con cierta malicia

- no son cosas que yo deba saber - se defendio Miku a quien ya se le estaban subiendo los colores u jugaba con sus dedos

- es que acaso no estas informada de la activa vida social de t... - Rin no alcanso a terminar la fresa puesto que en ese momento le llego de golpe un balon de voleybol, seguida de un chico que corria hacia las chicas todo avergonzado con una enorme sonrisa apenada

- gomen gomen gomen chicas no fue mi intencion solo voló jeje - se disculpaba el chico rascando su nuca y riendo nerviosamente, Miku tomo el balon y extendio sus brazos para regresarlo

- Nakun no te disculpes tanto si fue un accidente - decia Miku mientras el chico recibia el balon

- jeje arigato Miku-chan tu siempre tan amable jaja - el chico tomo el balon y corrio de regreso a la cancha. Las demas chicas miraban perplejas

- Miku de cuando te llevas con chicos de cursos mayores? - pregunto Gumi

- lo dices por Nakun? - decia inocente Miku - pues el es muy amigo de Luka, por eso lo conozco

- uuuuuuuiii y ahora a su mama le diras suegrita-san? Jjajaaja - bromeo Meiko haciendo que a Miku se le subieran los colores al maximo, todas las chicas rieron por el comentario

- yo... etto... - Muki no supo que decir asi que se dedico a comer. El tiempo libre continuo, las chicas convesaron de todo un poco, Gumi del chico con el que habia salido el dia anterior, Rin de unos chicos que insistian en escribirle cosas, y que Len se encargaba de responderles y espantar a varios, Meiko hablaba de sus salidas y del monto de chicos que conocia y le rendian pleitecia. Miku se mantenia algo callada, escuchaba y reia, daba pequeños comentarios pero nada muy relevante. Asi paso el almuerzo y el restante de clases. Por otro lado en el departamento Megurine, Luka estaba arreglando unas cosas en el living cuando sono su celular...

- mochi mochi - contesto Luka con el manos libres

- oye ya esta todo listo para mañana, solo debes bailar como viste aquella ocasion y los demas ya ensayamos lo que es melodia y coreografia asi que tu ocupate de hacerlo bien - decia la voz de un chico al otro lado

- estas dudando de mi? - decia ofendida

- para nada, al contrario te tengo demasiada fe jaja o sino jamas hubiera accedido -

- que honor - dijo en un notorio tono ironico - aunque descuida que mañana no falto por nada del mundo, supongo que me mandaste mi regalo, verdad?

- siiii ya que no me dejas ir - reclamo el chico

- onii-san no es que no quiera verte, al contrario, es que tengo planeado otra cosa - explico

- ya no me expliques puedo leer tu mente ecchi jajjaja - se burlaba el chico

- sera porque piensas igual que yo - sentencio

- exacto - afirmo - bueno te dejo mujer pervertida, espero dejes viva a tu pobre victima mira que se ve como un bebe ciervo dirigiendose a las fauces de un hambriento y experimentado tigre jajaja - se rio el chico y luego corto

- como que experimentada? De eso nada, si tengo una gran imaginacion jajaja - hablaba Luka para si misma dejando el movil de lado y terminando de arreglar el departamento - espero le guste jeje... ya debe haber salido de clases, la llamare...

- mochi mochi Luka - contesto Miku muy contenta

- uuuuuuiiiii Luka! - molestaban Meiko y Rin por detras a la menor que ya se le habian subido los colores

- jajaja apuesto que son Meiko y Rin - dijo riendo Luka

- aiii - afirmo Miku - te has sentido mejor?

- ai! Si estoy mejor, mañana ire a clases -

- que genial que vengas mañana! - decia toda alegre

- ya era tiempo floja, bien vaga que has estado - replicaba Meiko para molestar

- ya me las pagara esa Meiko - decia para si Luka - en fin, amor ya te vienes?

- e-eh ai - respondia Miku rojisima por como la habian llamado - pero primero ire a mi casa a buscar unas cosas que me encargo mama

- bueno, me avisas cuando ya vengas, si? -

- claro, te aviso cuando este saliendo de mi casa - respondia con la mayor inocencia posible

- uuuuuuiiii te aviso, te espero con la comida, la cama calentita, te extraño, besame con lujuria y pasion desenfrenada - decian Meiko y Rin de forma burlona haciendo que Miku ya alcansara un nivel de rojo jamas registrado en un rostro - uuuii Luka te amoooo jajajajajajaja

- rayos, debes estar rojisima y todo por mi culpa - decia preocupada Luka, sabia lo mucho que le complicaba a Miku que la molestaran - ya me las pagaran por molestarte

- descuida - pronuncio Miku - te aviso cuando salga, ya te dejo descansa

- claro Mi-chan - se despedia aun preocupada

- no me digas asi - reclamo Miku

- ah? - se preocupo Luka

- dime como me dijiste al principio - hablaba muy despacio la menor

- ahhh... claro que descansare amor, llega pronto - termino de despedirse mas aliviada. Luka realmente temia a que por miedo Miku quisiera terminar la relacion. Miku guardo el movil y continuo caminando junto con las chicas hasta la estacion de trenes, claro que todo el camino tuvo que lidiar con las constantes bromas y burlas de Meiko y Rin, que apesar de no saber de la relacion aun asi les gustaba molestarla porque se ponia como farol. Miku se despidio de las chicas y subio al tren. Al llegar a su casa se percato de ue no habia nadie, tomo unas cosas que habia dejado su mama sobre la mesa con una nota:

"Miku te deje la merienda para ti y Luka, tambien unos chocolates que se que les gustaran. Y ademas tu tia Akane te mando un pijama muy lindo de regalo te lo deje aqui para que lo vieras, tiene puerritos! Es muy kawaii jeje...  
cuidate mucho hija y portate bien con Luka-chan  
cuidala  
besotes y cariños  
tu mami que te adora"

- como siempre mi mama preocupandose mas de la cuenta jeje, pero me alegra.. vere el regalo wiiii - Miku revisaba el regalo cuando se puso de todos colores - en que esta pensando mi tia al enviarme esto?... bueno esta lindo jeje... guardare todo y me ire. Miku iba saliendo de su casa cuando saco su movil...

- amor voy saliendo de mi casa - dijo al momenti qu Luka contesto

- ya preciosa, te espero - respondio Luka tenia una linda sonrisa en los labios por como Miku se habia referido a ella, aunque supuso que esta se encontraba sola. Colgo y se dirigio al baño. Mientrastanto Miku tomaba nuvamente el tren. Al llegar al departamento ingreso y dejo las cosas en la cocina, camino hacia el cuarto de Luka, al entrar se extraño de no encontrarla acostada...

- Luka? Donde estas? - pregunto en voz alta

- aqui - a la vez que respondio salio del baño vistiendo un vestido negro que le sentaba de maravilla, era apegado a su cuerpo desde el busto a la cadera, luego caia libremente hasta la mitad de sus muslos, se sostenia apenas de 2 tirantes dejando al descubierto el notable escote en los senos, sus hombros y el delgado cuello de Luka. Miku la miraba de pies a cabeza, estaba realmente hermosa, mas bien hermosamente provocativa, un color rojo se poso en los pomulos de Miku...

- "si que esta bien puesto el honorifico sexysan" - pensaba Miku mientras la miraba y recordaba como le habia llamado Meiko - te ves... t... Te ves hermosa Luka...

Luka se acerco lentamente a Miku, tenia una mirada sexy, que denotaba una perversa intencion, se paro frente a Miku, rodeo el cuello de la menor con sus brazos, la miraba directo a los ojos haciendo que la chica de coletas se pusiera nerviosa. Luka sentia una gran satisfaccion al saber que con solo una mirada provocaba nervios en su hermosa novia, acerco sus labios al oido izquierdo, le dio un pequeño y suave beso y le susurro "quieres continuar?". Miku quedo en shock por unos segundos hasta que recordo la noche anterior, abrazo a Luka por la cintura y le respondio "contigo siempre", ante esa respuesta Luka comenzo a besarla suavemente. El beso fue acompañado por caricias suaves por parte de Miku que recorria el cuerpo de Luka, desde la cintura fue subiendo las manos por la espalda, luego bajando hasta el trasero y dejandolas ahi, acariciandolo. Esto le encantaba a la pelirosa. Luka comenzo a moverse, encamino a la menor hasta la sala sin soltar el beso. Miku no entendia pero se dejaba llevar. Luka solto a Miku y se separo de esta, antes de que dijiera algo poso un dedo sobre los labios en señal de que no preguntara. Luka camino hasta el equipo de sonido, lo encendio y comenzo a sonar una melodía suave de violin y guitarra, regreso donde su novia, tomo sus manos y las puso rodeando su cuello, comenzo a mover su cuerpo en un vaiven suave y lento provocando un roce de los cuerpos que erizaba la piel de Miku. Con sus manos comenzo a recorrer, era un reconocimiento de cada centimetro de ese delicado cuerpo. Las manos subian y bajaban, no dejaban lugar a dudas, eran unas caricias curiosas aun que por el momento fueran por sobre la ropa. Los labios de Luka rosaban los de Miku, pero no se daba el gusto de besarlos pese a las notorias ganas de la ojiturquesa "aun no" le decia casi en un susurro. Siguio con ese tortuoso juego, bajo sus manos por las piernas de Miku, las subió junto con la falda de esta y le dio un buen y fuerte agarron en las nalgas "kia!" se escucho de los labios de la aludida. Luka se volteo dandole la espalda a Miku, tomo sus manos y comenzo a recorrer su propio cuerpo con las palmas de la peliturquesa sobre su piel. Inicio en la cintura, subio a sus pechos donde Miku aprovecho de presionar logrando sacar un gemido de los labios de su novia, continuo masajeandolos por un tiempo hasta que comenzo a bajar pasando por su vientre y desviandose hacia las piernas. Miku disfrutaba el ser guiada por Luka, aunque no podia evitar los nervios mezclados con la enorme ansia de mas, asi que aprovecho la posicion y comenzo a besarle el cuello, hombros y espalda. "vaya, Miku si sabe besar" pensaba Luka disfrutando de aquellos lujuriosos besos que le propinaban "se nota que quiere mas... pues eso tendra". Luka se separo de Miku...

- hey! - reclamo la menor fue entonces que sintio 2 dedos de Luka en su clavicula

- sentada - dicho esto Luka empujo suavemente con los dedos a Miku quien sorprendida quedo sentada en el sillon que estaba tras ella - Miku hoy aprenderas muchas cosas

- ah? - decia una aun sorprendida Miku que veia como Luka se posicionaba sobre ella dejandola entre sus piernas, el busto quedaba frente al rostro de la menor. Luka tomo las manos de Miku nuevamente y las puso sobre sus desnudos muslos muy cerca de su parte mas intima, esto regreso el rojo al rostro de la menor

- hoy te enseñare a hacer todo lo que por tu mente alguna vez paso al mirarme - aseguro Luka, inicio un movimiento de caderas de adelante hacia atras haciendo que las manos de Miku se movieran libremente por los muslos

- yo... yo no... - intentaba decir Miku pero fue callada por un muy apasionado beso. Luka con una mano tomo su rostro y con la otra uno de los senos de la peliturquesa, comenzo a masajearlo y aun por sobre la ropa tomo entre sus dedos el pezon de esta provocando un gemido

- no esta mal que tengas pensamientos ecchi - decia Luka soltando un momento el beso, comenzando a masajear ambos senos - siempre y cuando solo sean conmigo... Miku quiero que me toques... que me manosees todo...

- no quiero que pienses que soy una pervertida - decia algo avergonzada Miku, Luka solo sonrio, luego lo hizo de forma perversa

- quiero que sigas la misma ley que sigo yo amor - explico

- cual? -

- que seas una señorita en la calle - explicaba Luka, se acerco al oido de Miku, lo lamio y mordio para luego decir - pero una prostituta en la cama

- como me pides eso Luka? - se exalto

- no te exaltes amor, pero es la verdad - decia para calmarla - quiero que en la calle y para todos sigas siendo como siempre, pero en la cama quiero que saques todo tu lado pervertido que no te cohíbas... quiero ser casi como un juguete sexual para ti

- enserio? - pregunto aun avergonzada pero en sus ojos se denotaba algo de ¿Ilusion?

- si - dicho esto la volvio a besar apasionadamente introduciendo la lengua, comenzando una batalla con la lengua de Miku - "y bien que quieres liberar toda esa energia pervertida conmigo, lo se, lo veo, lo siento" pensaba Luka durante el beso.

- "Luka tiene razon, es mejor dejar volar la imaginacion y llevarla a la accion... bueno siempre y cuando sea con ella jeje" - pensaba Miku durante la batalla. Sediendo a sus instintos movio las manos desde donde estaban a uno de los lugares que mas le gustaban del cuerpo de Luka, su trasero, no sabia que era pero le encataba agarrarlo, acariciarlo y ahora de vez en cuando le daba nalgadas que erizaban el cuerpo de la mayor y por sobre cualquier cosa la calentaba aun mas. Luka comenzo a retirar la ropa superior de Miku, el chaleco gris volo lejos, la camisa no queria seder con los botones asi que se aburrio y los arranco de un jale con ambas manos...

- tendras que reponerlos - bromeo Miku entre besos

- descuida le pondre velcro para la proxima - bromeo de regreso Luka que le terminaba de sacar la camisa, seguido retiro el brasier sin compacion alguna, este termino colgado sobre la television de la sala. Luka se aparto de Miku unos segundos para observarla, era la primera vez que disfrutaba viendo ese hermoso par de senos al desnudo, se relamio el labio inferior y se fue directo a besarlos obligando a Miku a recostarse un poco en el sillon. Luka lamia, besaba y mordisqueaba cada centimetro de ambos senos, con la boca se entretuvo lamiendo y succionando uno de los pezones, pero el otro lo tenia atrapado con sus dedos. Miku jadeaba fuerte por el placer que le provocaba esto, poso sus manos en la espalda de Luka y cuando esta le mordisqueaba o peñiscaba el pezon ella por reaccion le rasguñaba la espalda dejando unas marcas rosadas por donde pasaban los dedos. A Luka esto mas la exitaba (se puede mas? ._.?), bajo la mano que tenia en uno de los senos, la deslizo por debajo de la falda de Miku para terminar bajandole la ropa interior y quitandola. Miku gemia y jadeaba, Luka volvio a subir su mano comenzando a tocar suavemente la intimidad de la menor provocando un pequeño brinco de exaltacion de parte de esta. Luka deja un momento los senos de Miku para ir directo a su vagina. Subio la falda y acerco su boca a la intimidad de Miku, le dio un pequeño soplido provocando que a esta se le erizara todo el cuerpo y su rostro se sonrojara. Poso la punta de la lengua en el clitoris dando cortos toques con su humeda lengua...

- aahh... ahhh - gemia Miku tomando la cabeza de Luka, enredando sus dedos en el cabello. Luka seguia con su tortuoso placer, solo pasaba suavemente la lengua por sobre el clitoris y los labios de Miku, de vez en cuando rodeaba la entrada de la vagina

- estas muy mojada Miku - decia suavemente Luka plenamente complacida

- es por... ahhh... tu culpa... ah ah ah ah - decia entre jadeos

- lo se lo se - respondia con el ego a mil mientras seguia recorriendo la vagina de Miku solo por sobre esta, era una tortura para la menor que ya se estaba desesperando. Las manos de Luka se fueron a las nalgas de Miku apretandolas de vez en cuando. Miku ya no aguantaba, queria que Luka hiciera algo mas, sus manos precionando la cabeza de su pelirosa novia asi lo demostraban, hasta que estallo...

- Luka ya no me sigas torturando mas! - grito desesperada a lo que Luka solo sonrio para si misma - meteme la lengua el dedo... chupame fuerte, no se.. pero has algo ya!

- si me lo pides asi - dijo Luka mas que complacida por haber logrado su cometido, desesperar a su virgen novia. Asi que le hizo caso e introdujo la lengua en su vagina sacando a cambio un fuerte gemido por pare de Miku. Continuo introduciendo su lengua intermitentemente combinando con pequeñas succiones que le hacia al clitoris. Miku estaba en una nube de placer que jamas habia estado. Gemia fuerte y jadeaba buscando el aire que necesitaba desesperadamente, sus manos habian dejado de lado los cabellos de Luka para aferrarse al sillon, lo apretaba muy fuerte con cada oleada de placer que Luka le propinaba...

- ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! LU-KA! - gemia cada vez mas fuerte. Luka viendo que ya llegaria al orgasmo puso un dedo sobre el clitoris para rosarlo fuertemente y sigio introduciendo la lengua lo mas profundo posible logrando que la menor tuviera su primer orgasmo - AAAAAAAAHHHH!  
Miku se desplomo en el sillon, intentaba recuperar el aire cuando Luka se acerco a su oido y le susurro "vas por el segundo?" a lo que la menor se sonrojo fuertemente pero asintio con la cabeza. Luka le termino de quitar la falda...

- no es justo! - reclamo Miku - yo estoy desnuda y tu vestida, yo quiero verte tambien!

- uh? Jam - Luka ahogo una pequeña risa - tienes razon, entoces desnudame. Miku la miro y no tardo en acercarse a Luka para comenzar a desabrochar el cierre del vestido. Luka se habia volteado para hacer el acto mas facil, Miku aprovecho esto y beso toda la espalda de la mayor mientras bajaba ese cierre, al terminar puso sus en los tirantes del vestido y los desliso suavemente por los hombros de Luka, el vestido quedo en el suelo, fue ahi cuando Miku se dio cuenta que Luka no traia ropa interior "lo tenia todo planeado jeje" pensaba Miku al momento de comenzar a besar el cuello de Luka y pasar sus manos por la cintura de esta y subirlas hasta los mas que bien formados y proporcionados senos. Ahi se entretuvo masajeandolos un momento hasta que Luka tomo una de sus manos y la dirigio a su vagina

- Miku quiero que me toques - dijo Luka entre jadeos causados por las caricias de Miku, poso la mano de su novia en su vagina e hizo que esta comenzara a mover los dedos sobre esta - hasme gritar Miku...  
Miku sin perder el tiempo hizo caso a la peticion de la pelirosa y comenzo a mover sus dedos sobre el clitoris de Luka. Masajeaba uno de los senos y lamia el cuello de su novia, esta lo unico que hacia era jadear y gemir pidiendo mas. Miku hacia lo que creia...

- Miku ... ahhh... sigue asi... dale Miku... ah... - Luka no paraba de gemir y esto exitaba mas a Miku. En un movimiento rapido Luka tumbo a su novia sobre el sillon, puso su pierna entre las de ella rosando su vagina y comenzo a moverla energeticamente aprovechando la humedad de Miku. Esta ultima no se quedo atras y repitio la misma accion de Luka, comenzo a mover la pierna que quedaba justo en la vagina de su novia para no dejar de darle placer. Luka se acerco al cuello de Miku y comenzo a hacerle un chupon (morado o no se como lo conozcan, es esa marca que uno hace con succion jeje)...

- ahhh... ha... haa... ahhhh... que... haces... amor? Aaahhhh... - pregunto Miku

- algo... mmmm... que luego haras... aaahhhh - respondio Luka para luego comenzar a besar con casi desesperacion los labios de Miku, a lo cual esta respondio gustosa. Le encantaban de sobremanera los besos de Luka, esos labios suaves y dulces. Luka aumento la presion sobre el sexo de Miku y esta hizo lo mismo, continuaron en ese movimiento energetico de entrega hasta que ambas llegaron juntas al orgasmo...

- te amo - dijieron al unisono en el mismo momento que Miku abrazo fuertemente a Luka. Se mantuvieron abrazadas unos minutos hasta que Luka se sento y tomo de una forma a Miku que la vagina quedo justo al alcanse de la juguetona lengua de Luka, la cual no perdio el tiempo y comenzo a lamer el nectar de Miku y esta de inmediato comenzo a gemir...

- aaahhh... ahh... L... luka... me... v... Voy... aaahhhh... - gemia Miku desesperadamente, Luka no le habia dado tiempo de descansar y ya le estaba volviendo a provocar otro orgasmo, este se venia muy fuerte y Luka se percato asi que como pudo tomo una de las manos de la menor y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, para luego comenzar a lamer con mas fuerza su vagina, asi cuando Miku comenzo con las contracciones del orgasmo la miraada de Luka cambio a una de profunda maldad perversa y le brindo un pequeño mordisco al duro clitoris de Miku...

- KIIIAAAAAA! - grito Miku al instante puso los ojos en blanco, apreto fuertemente la mano de Luka y cayo sin energia alguna. Miku intentaba normalizar su respiracion mientras Luka le besaba el vientre, ya la habia dejado recostada en el sillon

- te gusto? - pregunto curiosa Luka haciendo un camino de pequeños y humedos besos desde el vientre hasta quedar entre los senos.

- s-si - logro responder Miku al recuperar algo de aire

- me alegro - dicho esto le dedico una hermosa sonrisa - ya te recuperaste?

- mas? - pregunto una sorprendida Miku

- acaso ya te cansaste? - pregunto de vuelta Luka con una mirada insinuante

- si un poco, es que no me dejas respirar Luka - regaño con gracia

- bueno bueno te dejare respirar un momento - dicho esto Luka se puso de pie para dirigirse a la cocina, fue cuando sinto un agarre en su muñeca y no se percato de que sucedio hasta que estuvo recostada en el piso con Miku sobre ella lamiendo uno de sus pezones y con una de sus manos jugueteaba en la intimidad de Luka...

- aaahhh... tramposa... mmm... no... es... mmmm... ahh... justo... - reclamaba Luka entre gemidos

- en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale - respondio Miku sin dejar de lamer y ahora mordisquearle el pezon. Ya que la vagina de Luka estaba muy lubricada Miku aprovecho e introdujo 2 dedos dentro de ella logrando sacar un fuere gemido entremezclado con su nombre. No saco los dedos, mas bien comenzo a moverlos dentro de ella, disfrutaba de la calidez interior de Luka. Los labios cambiaban de pezon para no dejar de estimularlos y sus dedos dejaron el juego interno para empezar a entrar y salir de aquella humeda cavidad que le encantaba. Luka no paraba de disfrutar de todo lo que su novia le hacia, al fin se habia liberado y no iba a ser ella quien la cohibiera, al contrario la alentaria. La pelirosa se aferraba fuerte a la alfombra entre las oleadas de placer...

- aaahh... ahh... sigue... asi... mmmm... mas fuerte... aaahhh... - entre gemidos pedia Luka y Miku la complació, asi que las arremetidas aumentaron en rapidez y fuerza. Siguieron asi por un rato hasta que Luka estaba proxima al orgasmo, fue entonces que Miku alejo su boca de los pechos y la acerco al clítoris. Ahi lo succiono fuertemente logrando un orgasmo inmediato en su novia quien al sentir la humeda boca de Miku en su intimidad sedio completamente al placer...

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! - fue el grito placentero de Luka, la vagina de esta se contraia repetidamente y de esta brotaba el anciado liquido empapando los dedos de Miku quien al sacarlos del interior de Luka se los acerco a los labios y los lamio cual paleta dulce. Para Luka ver la escena de Miku lamiendo sus dedos empapados de su liquido le parecio de lo mas exitante y como su resistencia es minima de inmediato reacciono y se lanzo sobre su novia como lo hace un tigre sobre su presa. Miku quedo boca abajo en la alfombra con Luka sobre ella propinandole mordiscos en la espalda y con una de las manos en su vagina. Luka no se andaria con rodeos y de inmediato comenzo a penetrar con 2 dedos violentamente a Miku, lo que si es que se habia preocupado de que estuviera bien lubricada para no dañarla...

- vendetta amore - le susurro Luka al oido sin dejar de penetrarla con los dedos

- AAAHHH AHHH AAAHHH LUKAAA AAAHHH - gritaba Miku realmente lo disfrutaba mucho violento o suave, como fuera que se lo hiciera Luka le encantaba y la calentaba muchisimo, asi que su vagina no dejaba de contraerse y botar liquido. Luka estaba fascinada con las reacciones de su novia, asi que no dudo mas e introdujo un tercer dedo haciendo gritar aun mas fuerte a Miku...

- aaahhh... no lo hagas sonar tanto... Luka... aaahhh - decia un poco apenada Miku

- que mas da - decia al momento de lamerle el cuello y el lobulo de la oreja. Comenzo a mover aun mas rapido los dedos dentro de Miku y le susurro al oido - te amo Miku... eres lo mas hermoso y maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida... sin ti no seria nada... siempre quise ser la mas sexy pero era para que tu lo notaras... que los demas lo noten no tiene importancia para mi... eres la chica mas linda, tierna y preciosa que he conocido... por eso te amo... te amo con locura Miku Hatsune.  
Luka termino de decir eso y Miku se vino en un largo orgasmo. Tomo aire, se volteo quedando frente a Luka, tomo su rostro con ambas manos muy tiernamente y la miro directamente a los ojos...

- yo tambien te amo... y si, siempre me llamo la atencion lo realmente sexy que eres, me molestaba de alguna manera que a todos se les corriera la baba por ti... te miraba de reojo... a escondidas y secretamente te deseaba, soñaba con estar asi contigo... eres maravillosa Luka... jamas me hubiera imaginado lo tierna, cariñosa y preocupada que puedes llegar a ser... es un lado de ti que desconocia pero que me encanta y me une mas aun a ti... te quiero seguir conociendo... quiero seguir descubriendo a esa Luka Megurine que nadie conoce... me dejaras ser parte de tu vida y descubrirte aun mas? - termino preguntando Miku. Luka estaba sin habla, jamas espero esas palabras de ella, como no salian las palabras atino por acercase y besarla. Fue un beso tierno, lleno de amor y nada mas que amor...

- claro que si Miku, claro que si quiero - respondio y añadio - y yo quiero conocer a la pervertida que llevas dentro Hatsune-chan jaja… la pervertida de las sabanas jajaja

- Luuukaaaa – regaño graciosamente Miku recibiendo un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz

- nos comemos? – bromeo Luka

- aun mas? – respondió sorprendida Miku con una sonrisa en el rostro

- jajaja… gomen, quieres algo comestible? Que alimente el estomago me refiero – especifico Luka sonriendo

- jajajaaja ai ai si tengo bastante hambre – volvió a responder muy alegremente Miku abrazando a Luka. Esta ultima devolvió el abrazo y le beso la frente

- vamos entonces – dicho esto Luka se puso de pie y ayudo a Miku, ambas se dirigieron a la cocina.

* * *

hasta aqui dejo... por ahora jejeje... ya viene conti... como siempre... me gusta escribir ese fic... me divierte muchisimo jajaja...

un abrazo a todas!


	5. de regreso a clases

Miku tomo las cosas que habia traido de su casa, en ese momento agradecio que su mama le hiciera la cena. Ambas sirvieron la comida y cenaron tranquilamente, conversaron, rieron. Miku contaba a Luka las cosas que habian sucedido en el conservatorio...

- jajajajaja ¿le dolio el pelotazo a Rin? - preguntaba sin parar de reir

- si le debe haber dolido pero se hizo la fuerte aun que Nakun pidio disculpas jeje - explicaba

- ese Nakun, tiene el poder de meterse en lios - decia Luka cogiendo un trozo de carne con los palillos y llevandoselo a la boca

- me dijieron que eres de la alianza america latina – decía Miku recordando lo conversado con las chicas

- si y mañana ganaremos en la competencia de coreografia tipica - aseguro Luka - ¿tu salon en cual quedo?

- mi salon quedo en la norteamericana y van a presentar una coreografia texana - contaba Miku bebiendo un poco de soda - yo quede fuera del baile por hiperactiva jajaja

- ¿por hiperactiva? - Luka la miraba con una gran expresion de duda

- es que la coreografia me aburrio y queria algo mas movido - explico sonriente - asi que participare en la competencia de canto y ¿tu baile que tal?

- es genial, es una batucada brasileira - explicaba Luka - muy movida y de buen ritmo, ya veras, te la dedicare. Esto ultimo fue acompañado de un guiño

- ¡kawaii! Ya quiero verla - decia toda entuciasta - a todo esto Luka

- dime -

- se siente extraño estar comiendo en la cocina desnuda - decia Miku con un notorio sonrojo

- jajaja ¿tu crees? - reia Luka por el comentario - yo lo encuentro comodo jajajaja

- ¿comodo? - pregunto Miku completamente extrañada - ¿como para que?

- como para esto - dijo Luka poniendose de pie y tomando un posillo de mermelada que habia sobre la mesa, se acerco a Miku e introdujo 2 dedos en la mermelada para luego hacer un camino en el cuerpo de Miku. Este iniciaba desde el cuello, bajaba por entre los senos, en linea recta por el vientre hasta llegar a la vagina de la ojiturquesa. Esta ultima, a quien el contacto en su piel le había provocado escalosfrios, se sorprendio con la accion de su novia y mas cuando esta con la lengua fue quitando la mermelada del cuerpo...

- mmm... Luka ¿tu no te cansas verdad? - decia Miku entre gemidos ahogados disfrutando plenamente de la accion

- no - sentencio Luka pasando con su lengua por en medio de los senos - asi que acostumbrate. Luka poso sus manos en ambos muslos de la menor, se puso de rodillas a medida que bajaba mas. Con un movimiento separo las piernas de su novia y continuo bajando con la lengua hasta que llego al centro del placer. Alli comenzo a lamer los labios vaginales y el clitoris, alternando con penetraciones de lengua. Miku estaba en el cielo, aunque a veces tenia un pequeño sentimiento de culpa por el hecho de que socialmente la relacion de ellas no era correcta y no seria aceptada, al menos su amiga Rin ya le habia dado luces de ello, pero el sentimiento de felicidad que albergaba cada vez que Luka la miraba, le daba un guiño, le tomaba la mano o simplemente rozaba su piel con ella era tan grande que dentro de si mandaba al diablo lo demas. Lo que si la tenia algo nerviosa era lo que dirian los padres de Luka, hasta ahora ni siquiera los habian visto, pero ya se venia el asado por el cumpleaños del papa de Luka y tenian que ir, eso si la ponia nerviosa. Luka noto lo distraida de Miku asi que recurrio a una maldad, se detuvo, no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando Miku reacciono...

- ¡oye! -

- eso te pasa por distraida -

- gomeeen - decia en un tono suplicante y mirando con cara de 'por favor sigue'

- ai ai - dicho esto Luka continuo con su ardua labor (si claro xD) regresando los gemidos a los labios de Miku, esta ultima dejo de pensar y prefirio disfrutar. Luka comenzo a penetrarla con 2 dedos mientras lamia fervientemente el clitoris mezclado con pequeñas succiones, esto enloquecia a Miku quien buscaba de donde agarrarse pero no encontraba nada, asi que ultimo recurso el respaldo de la silla...

- ¡Luka! Aahhh ahhhh aahhh - gemia sin parar - me voy... aahhh...

- esa es la idea - decia para sus adentro Luka. Introdujo 1 dedo mas y cambio las lamidas fuertes por lamidas solo con la punta de la lengua en el duro punto neurálgico de Miku, esta ya no aguanto mas y acabo en un fuerte orgasmo. Luka sentia en sus dedos como la vagina de Miku se contraia y expulsaba ese manjar que tanto le gustaba asi que saco sus dedos y comenzo a lamer todo el liquido. Miku seguia con espasmos orgasmicos gracias a las lamidas que aun continuaban regalándole ese bendito placer...

- eso fue en extremo placentero Luka - decia Miku ya recuperando el aire. Luka se puso de pie, acerco su rostro al de su novia y la beso. Miku puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Luka y se puso en pie sin soltar el beso, cuando separaron sus labios Miku bajo sus brazos hasta la cintura de Luka y ahi apreto mas el abrazo, apoyo su cabeza en al hombro derecho y le comenzo a hablar suavemente...

- Luka quiero pedirte un favor, es algo que realmente necesito -

- pideme lo que quieras Miku - respondio bastante preocupada por la repentina forma de actuar, asi que la abrazo y comenzo a acariciarle el cabello

- necesito que no dejes que me aleje, que no dejes que el miedo me gane y aparte de ti... no me quiero alejar de ti Luka... - susurraba Miku con un tono suplicante y de angustia. Luka sintio que unas gotas caian sobre su piel, asi que apreto mas el abrazo de forma sobreprotectora, esto Miku lo sintio y la logro calmar un poco - prometemelo Luka, prometeme que pase lo que pase, digan lo que digan, hagan lo que hagan... no permitiras que nada de eso me aparte de ti

- te lo juro Miku, te lo juro - dijo Luka con la seguridad que la caracteriza, pero ahora con una mayor motivacion, el amor por su linda coletitas. Se mantuvieron abrazadas un tiempo hasta que Miku se calmo completamente, Luka deshizo el abrazo y la miro con una gran sonrisa - ¿vamos a bañarnos?

- ba... ¿bañarnos? - Miku decia en voz alta pero como para si misma, analizando la frase. Pasaron unos segundos y se puso como tomate - ¿¡bañarnos!? ¿Luka tu si que no te cansas?

- jajajajajajaja - Luka estallo en un ataque de risa, la reaccion de Miku no era para menos - jajaja no lo jajaja decia con esa intencion amor jajajaja lo decia en el buen sentido jejeje

- como eres de mala conmigo - decia Miku con un tierno puchero en los labios y cruzando los brazos como niña mimada. Luka reia mas suave pero al ver tan linda niñeria volvio a abrazar efusivamente a Miku - jajaja ya bajame Luka

- ok ok puerritos - sonreia la ojiazul - ¿vamos a la ducha?

- claro vamos - respondio y se dirijieron al baño - ¿puerritos?

- es tierno ¿no? - decia Luka de lo mas animada ya entrando a la ducha - que rico se siente el agua tibia

- es como que yo te dijiera tunita - decia Miku entrando en la ducha con una gran sonrisa - ¡si el agua se siente genial!

- mmm si es como lo mismo mi pierritos - dedicandole una hermosa sonrisa a Miku, tomo la esponja de baño - deja enjabonarte la espalda

- ¿seguro haras solo eso? - pregunto con algo de incredulidad Miku dandole la espalda

- claro que si jeje - reia Luka mientras tallaba la espalda de su peli turquesa, cuando termino se la paso a Miku - ahora tu

- ok - Miku tomo la esponja y comenzo a pasarla por toda la espalda de Luka, luego paso por el cuello, hombros, brazos, se detuvo en la cintura, subio por delante hasta los pechos de Luka. Los enjabono lentamente de forma circular, Luka cerro los ojos y sonrio...

- ¿y la que no se cansa soy yo? - dijo una divertida Luka

- jaja no seas mal pensada solo te estoy enjabonando - decia con cierta inocencia Miku que seguia masajeando los senos de su novia, subio a la clavicula, cuello, bajo nuevamente a los senos, vientre, monte de venus y llego hasta la vagina, ahi enjabono con sumo cuidado, luego con una mano en cada pierna bajo y subio, siguio subiendo hasta el vientre y ahi se abrazo a su pelirosa - ¿ves que tienes una mente pervertida?

- jaja claro claro - Luka solo sonrio y poso su cabeza sobre la de Miku. Asi estuvieron un momento, abrazadas bajo la tibia agua de la ducha. Al terminar el baño se secaron y peinaron sus cabelleras. Luka se fue a vestir a la habitacion, decidio dormir con pantaletas negras y una camisa holgada blanca que tenia, cuando ya estaba lista sintio la puerta de la habitacion abrirse y en ese instante un babero era lo mas indicado. Miku entro vistiendo un camisa de dormir color verde agua con estampado de puerritos, era sostenida por 2 tirantes, con encajes muy sensillos pero lindos, que le cubria lo justo y necesario nada mas. Luka la miraba embobada, entre la sexy camisa de noche, lo tierno de los puerritos, la expresion de Miku y el hecho de que llevaba el pelo suelto, no sabia que decir, solo babeaba. Miku se acerco toda alegre y sonriente, tomo las manos de Luka...

- ¿te gusta? - pregunto feliz

- o... o sea, no me gusta, me encanta - corrigio antes de que Miku se entristeciera - ¿de donde lo sacaste?

- una tia me lo mando de regalo - decia toda feliz dando unas vueltas haciendo que la camisa se moviera bastante y la mente de Luka tambien, esta ultima comenzo a tocarse la barbilla con una expresion de profundo pensamiento…

- mmmm... creo que el regalo era para mi - meditaba en voz alta

- claro que no, no es de tu talla - decia Miku haciendo alusion con las manos a la diferencia de busto

- pero igualmente lo estoy disfrutando bastante - decia Luka sin quitar aun la expresion pensativa ahora acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa y un extraño brillo en sus ojos - y ya lo disfrutare aun mas

- Luuuuukaaaa - regañaba Miku - ¿vamos a dormir?

- ai ai mañana estan las competencias asi que debo descansar jeje - respondia muy alegre - a todo esto Miku, Nakun me dijo que me mandaria algo contigo

- ¡cierto! Ya te lo traigo - diciendo esto salio de la habitacion y enseguida regreso con la caja - toma, esto es

- a veeeeer - Luka abria con cuidado la caja - que bien me pudo traer las cosillas jeje

- ¿que cosas? - pregunto muy curiosa Miku intentando ver

- a ver te voy mostrando... me trajo... india picara, indio picaro - Luka iba mencionando y pasandoselos a Miku, quien levanto a los indios y...

- AAAHHH!... menudo susto Luka - le reclamaba al ver la sorpresa de los indios(no voy a especificar la sorpresa, mejor búsquenla por youtube y comenten con un review XD) - me deberias haber avisado

- por eso se llaman 'picaros' -explicaba divertida, siguio revisando - uy que bien chocolate en rama... woow mejor aun son 2 chocolate blanco y negro, creo que mañana lo besare jajaja

- ¿a quien vas a besar tu? - pregunto Miku activando el celometro de Luka

- a nadie a nadie era un decir, es que estos chocolates son riquisimos y aca no los venden - explicaba y continuaba - ... vaya, me trajo los libros 'juventud en extasis' de cautemoc sanchez ¿me querra decir algo este bestia?.. mmm... ¿que mas?... ¿jugo de huesillo? Habra que provarlo...

- si que te trajo cosas - decia Miku mirando curiosa todo - que buen amigo

- si, si lo es... aunque algunas cosas se las pedi, los chocolates jeje... mira me trajo un vino... solo por siacaso lo escondere -

- pero si ni tu ni yo tomamos -

- pero Meiko si y a esa y su radar de alcohol le tengo terror, pero aun mas un infinito respeto - aclaraba seriamente Luka haciendo que Miku estallara en risa - en fin ¿que mas hay aqui?... ¡que rico alfajores artesanales!... ¡que bien me trajo una bandera!, no es una bandera. Luka miraba el bikini con los colores de la bandera chilena que tenia en sus manos "¿si sera bestia?". Miku ya dejando de reir miro el bikini...

- ¡kawaii! ¡Esta hermosisimo Luka! - decia con brillo en los ojos, pero este se transformo de un momento a otro en una sombra que cubria el rostro de Miku - ¿porque el te regala este tipo de cosas?

- esteeee... etto... "ya vera cuando lo vea, asesinato con alevosia va a ser un termino que se quedara pequeño en comparacion a lo que le hare"... no se Miku, sera que por lo pervertido que es jeje - decia muy nerviosa mientras una gota surcaba su cien.

* * *

En un departamento pequeño ubicado cerca del centro de la ciudad...

- AACHUUUU!... alguien debe estar acordandose de mi - decia Nakun sobandose la cabeza - tal vez Luka recibio mi regalo jajajajajaaaaa... soy hombre muerto...

* * *

En el departamento Megurine...

- ¿segura que es solo por eso Luka? - inquirio Miku

- si amor, es solo por eso - insistio - a ver te explico mejor, Nakun siempre ha dicho que yo soy su amor platonico, que soy espectacular, que tengo un cuerpo de infarto y todas esas cosas, el fue el que me puso el apodo sexysan, ademas de takobubis, palmera y varios mas que mejor ni recordar

- ¿palmera? ¿Porque? -

- uf - solto un suspiro - porque segun el soy delgada y con el tremendo par de... ya sabes. Luka decia haciendo seña con sus manos sobre sus pechos

- aah - decia algo sonrojada - bien perver tu amigo ¿pero como es eso de que eres su amor platonico?

- eso dice el, soy su amor que el sabe que es imposible, yo lo veo como mi onii-san, nada mas, el lo sabe bien y por eso dice que yo soy su onee-chan - terminaba de explicar - por eso es tan ecchi conmigo, solo para joder un momento y hacerme pasar rabias, pero creeme que no es mal tipo, al contrario es un amor de persona, por eso no te extrañes si ves que me abraza o besa en la mejilla

- ¡aah no! ¡besos no! - dijo firmemente Miku

- eso diceselo a él, para mi es imposible convenserlo que deje de hacerlo - decia resignada Luka con una gota corriendo por su nuca - en su pais es normal besar a la gente en la mejilla, pero cambiando el tema ¿quieres probar los chocolates?

- ¡sip! – asintió con una bella sonrisa y de forma muy tierna. Luka tomo una de las cajas de chocolate en rama y la abrió, le paso unas ramas a Miku quien comenzó a comerlos – esta riquísimo Luka.

- ¿verdad que si? – Miku asintió muy contenta – para la próxima le pediré que te traiga unos cuantos jeje. Asi continuaron comiendo chocolate y conversando sobre las cosas que le habían regalado por un tiempo mas. Ya llegando la hora de dormir Luka se acomodo en la cama seguida de Miku, quedando la menor dándole la espalda a Luka y esta abrazandola.

- ¿a que hora pongo el despertador? – pregunto Miku

- como a las 6:30 para que hagamos todo tranquilas y no andemos corriendo – respondió Luka. Miku hizo caso y dejo el despertador en la mesita de noche, se acomodo bien, se cubrieron con las frazadas y se durmieron.

Ya eran las 6:30 cuando comenzó a sonar el despertador y fue Luka quien despertó y lo apago, se levanto y preparo el desayuno. Cuando ya estuvo todo listo despertó a Miku. Ambas comieron el desayuno, se vistieron, lavaron sus dientes, tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a tomar el tren. Al llegar al conservatorio fueron recibidas por Gakupo, un compañero de Luka…

- al fin apareces – dijo este muy alegre recibiendo a su compañera y amiga con un gran abrazo que casi la deja sin aire, Miku miraba divertida la escena aunque igual le daba algo de celos – ya creía que te habías vuelto a ir de viaje sin avisarme.

- si claro ¿y yo de cuándo que debo darte explicaciones? – inquirió Luka ya safandose del abrazo

- desde que soy tu amigo, eres una mujer muy alejada de las responsabilidades que debe tener una amiga para sus apreciadísimos amigos de la infancia – explicaba seriamente el chico pelimorado

- si claro – decía con dejo Luka

- ¿ves? Me das la razón – replico Gakupo – asi jamás consegiras marido Luka, que pena con lo guapa que eres. Con esa frase se le activo el celometro a Miku, en ese momento Gakupo debió agradecer que las miradas no mataran, sino ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra. Esta acción no paso desapercibida para Luka quien solo rió por lo bajo

- ya dejate de cosas tontas y vámonos a clases – dijo la pelirosa, quien se percato de algo – oh! Disculpa, Gakupo ella es Miku Hatsune, creo que ya la conoces

- ¿Miku Hatsune? – medito un momento el chico – Miku Hatsune… ¿la misma Miku Hatsune que creo que es?!

- si la misma – respondia Luka con un dejo de gracia. Miku no entendía mucho lo que pasaba

- oh! Al fin nos presentan Hatsune-san – decía el chico dedicándole una reverencia a la menor de coletas a lo que esta simplemente le respondió algo descolocada, ya le preguntaría luego a Luka lo que estaba pasando – creeme que ya era hora de que esta ingrata nos presentara, yo soy Gakupo Kamui compañero de Luka, amigos de la infancia y su constante pañuelo de lagrimas. Por esa última frase se llevo de regalo un codazo en el estomago por parte de una peli rosa a la cual no le había caído en gracia.

- ya hablador vámonos a clases – lo agarro de la solapa de la camisa a este y comenzó a jalarlo mientras caminaba. Se gira un momento y le dedica una hermosa sonrisa a Miku – nos vemos en las competencias Miku, ya sabes, atenta. Le giño un ojo y se fue. Miku solo la quedo mirando algo sonrojada, cuando ya no se veian se largo a reir

- Luka es increíble – se decía a si misma – conmigo es un angel y con sus amigos un demonio, pero en el buen sentido jaja. Miku se dirigió a su salón ya que ahí era donde su alianza tendría la reunión de organización para las competencias.

* * *

Ya estaba todo listo en el conservatorio y era la hora de inicio de competencias. Los cursos estaban agrupados por alianzas y muy animados, para todos era casi una cosa de orgullo el ganar puesto que como "conservatorio" y no "escuela" todos tenían sus talentos y estaban ahí por ellos, asi que el ganar seria un recordatorio de quienes eran los mejores talentos de Japón.

Durante toda la mañana se realizaron multiples competencias deportivas que habían dejado con una gran ventaja a la alianza europea de la cual Meiko era su reina. Miku y Len habían destacado en femenino y masculino en las competencias respectivamente y ahora se venían las competencias de talentos.

Habian iniciado las coreografias grupales, siendo la misma alianza europea la primera en competir presentando un baile ruso típico adaptado a los ritmos actuales. Fue una presentación magnifica, presisa y sin fallos. Luego se presento la alianza norteamericana con su baile texano, fue llamativo y muy complejo dejando un nivel muy alto para el siguiente grupo ya que se estaban perfilando como los ganadores.

- bueno chicos y chicas es el turno de la alianza latinoamericana con su batucada brasileira – presentaba el sub director a cargo de la animación. A la cancha principal llegaron alrededor de 20 chicos y chicas con diversos tipos de tambores, seguido a ese grupo entro otro con trajes sumamente llamativos, variados colores, muy alegres. Uno de los chicos, con un silbato en la boca y una caja en la cintura (caja: instrumento de percusión, es un tipo de tambor), se adelanto a todos y se giro para quedar frente a todos.

- ¿todos listos? – pregunto en un grito a lo cual recibió un gigantesco "si" – ¡tamboooooooooreeeeeeees!... ¡YA!. Silbo muy fuerte y comenzo a tocar su caja siendo seguido por todos los tambores al ritmo que correspondía (una batucada: tema "lo mejor del carnival 2012" minuto 6´07 en adelante), una pequeña introducción. De pronto se escucho un melodioso grito proveniente del centro del circulo que habían hecho los bailarines tapando ese lugar con plumas muy grandes, de allí salió Luka vestida con un traje similar a un bikini de lentejuelas azules muy brillantes, tacos y plumas para terminar el traje y un maquillaje excepcional. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a la peli rosa vestida de esa forma, ella camino al ritmo de los tambores hasta quedar delante de todo el grupo de bailarines y ahí fue cuando la coreografia comenzó. Ella llevaba la guía de todo el grupo, contagiando con energía a todos, bailaba, sonreía, coqueteaba, realmente lo disfrutaba. Miku, quien había hecho de todo para estar en primera fila, estaba estupefacta, realmente no sabía si era su imaginación o Luka se veía mas hermosa que de costumbre si es que eso se podía. Entretanto Luka ya había notado donde estaba su puerritos asi que le dedicaba de vez en cuando alguna sonrisa o guiño para dejarla aun mas babosa de lo que ya estaba. Al terminar el baile se escucho un enorme aplauso y ovacion. Todos los integrantes se retiraron muy satisfechos y sonrientes resguardando la integridad de su mas que acosada reina. Con mucho esfuerzo lograron llegar hasta el salón que las chicas estaban ocupando de camerino.

- Luka realmente te luciste – se refirió una de las chicas que no paraba de mirar impactada la cantidad de chicos que estaban siendo alejados de los pasillos para que no se acercaran a ese salón – y eso que no viniste a ningún ensayo.

- gracias, pero fue un trabajo de todos – Luka ya estaba cambiándose de ropa, podía ser guapa y todo pero si le había dado pudor haber salido con semejante traje frente a todo el conservatorio – ojala haya servido de algo el esfuerzo ¿no crees?

- ya veras que si – respondió otra muy entusiasta – con semejante espectáculo no podemos quedar atrás. Las chicas entre todo lo que conversaron perdieron la nocion del tiempo hasta que un frenetico golpeteo en la puerta las hizo dejar la conversación.

- ¿Quién toca? – pregunto una que se acerco a la puerta

- soy tú padre – se escucho desde el otro lado

- dejate de boberías Nakun – dijo abriendo la puerta - ¿Qué quieres?

- vengo a rescatar a nuestra reina porque ya tenemos la premiación final – explico agarrando a Luka de la mano

- ¡¿QUEEEE?! – se escucho por todo el salón al unisono

- chicas ustedes baten mucho la lengua – respondió antes de correr como alma que persigue el diablo, siendo seguido por Luka (mas bien ella iba arrastrada por él) y las demás integrantes del grupo hasta la cancha principal.

En el escenario estaba el animador explicando algunas reglas, premios y cosas referente a la premiación. Mientras tanto Miku se las había arreglado para poder acercarse lo mas posible a Luka y poder tomar su mano, la aludida se volteo.

- hola – mas que hablarle fue un gesto con los labios, había demasiado ruido alrededor, por lo mismo Luka se acerco al oído de la peli turquesa – Miku ¿nos vamos juntas?

- claro – respondió algo sonrojada por el tacto de los labios de Luka en su piel – estuviste genial.

- tu también en el canto – le beso la mejilla – nos vemos luego que me están llamando. Se separo de ella, no sin antes besarle en la comisura del labio acto que dejo a Miku completamente sonrojada y estatica en su lugar viendo como su peli rosa se alejaba hasta el escenario.

- Miku ¿Qué onda con Luka? – pregunto Len quien estaba parado a un lado de la aludida y esta no se había percatado de ello.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN! ¿QUE PASARA?

bueno no les dire para que sigan leyendo el proximo cap jajajaa

gomen u_u disculpen la demora... tuve un bajon de inspiración con este fic pero ahora lo estoy retomando... este capitulo no esta largo y creo que esta mas bien livianito jajajaja...

bueno espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios *-*

un abrazo a todos mis amados y amadas lector s *-*


End file.
